Fairytales in Avatar style
by slimmmeiske2
Summary: Like the title says: Fairytales. But then in Avatar style... Pairings: Your choice NOW UP: Blood-Red and Cloud-White GENERAL FAI, LONGERBEE
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters!

Hello everybody…

I've got a wonderful idea for my new fanfic.

It will be about fairytales (not DISNEY) but than with the Avatar characters.

**Me:** First of all, welcome Avatar characters….

**Aang:** -sees Zuko- What's he doing here?

**Zuko:** I could ask the same about you.

**Me:** You are all in my new fanfic.: Fairytales in Avatar style!

**Ty Lee:** Oww…I like fairytales!

**Mai:** -looks bored at Ty Lee- Is this going to take long?

**Iroh:** A quality time with my friends and family. How nice!

**Azula:** Hey, Mai's right! Is this really going to take long?

**Me:** Are you so busy?

**Azula:** Yes, I am the new princess of the earth kingdom!

**Toph:** -turns her head at Azula- You? You can't even earthbend!

**Azula:** So?

**Toph:** You don't deserve it!

**Azula:** Like I care what a blind girl says.

**Sokka:** -holds Toph, so she can't kill Azula BEFORE the fic. starts-

**Katara:** Maybe we better start before someone's dead.

**Me:** Yeah…I okay but there's just a problem.

**Aang:** What is it?

**Me:** I don't know with what fairytale I need to start.

**Toph:** Who cares?

**Me:** Maybe the one who liked to read this fic…

**Everybody:** Ohhh

**Me:** So just tell me what fairytale you like…and I will make it with the Avatar characters!

**Mai:** -looks bored again- If I just don't need to play Cinderella or something like that.

**Azula:** You always said that you didn't know a fairytale!

**Ty Lee:** -hugs Mai- I knew you were laying.

**Me:** Oh and what pairings you want!

**Everybody:** Pairings?????

**Me:** Yeah…Zutara, Kataang, Sukka, Yuokka, Ty Lokka, etc…

**Zuko:** I'm out of here.

**Aang:** Me too. –leaves with Zuko-

**Katara:** Come on Toph, let's follow Aang. –follows Aang with Toph-

**Mai:** -sighs and leaves too-

**Iroh:** I want some tea. –leaves for tea-

**Sokka:** I have to go. Suki's waiting at the Serpents pass. –goes to Suki at the Serpents pass-

**Azula:** I'm out! –leaves Ty Lee and Me alone-

**Ty Lee:** So when do we start?

**Me:** -sighs and leaves too-

**Ty Lee:** Okay… I will make sure that everybody will be on time here, so see you all next time. Oh and don't forget about which fairytale first and which pairings you want. Here's the list again:

Zutara

Kataang

Taang

Ty Lokka

Sokula

Sukka

Yuokka

Tokka

Maiko

Jinko

Jetara

Jetterbee

Longerbee

KanaxPakku

OzaixUrsa

Did I forget to mention a pairing? Anyway, have a nice day and oh review, so we can start soon! Bye bye!


	2. The little Waterbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characaters or the story. The little mermaid is from Hans Christian Anderson.

**Me:** Okay thanks to Ty Lee everyone is here on time. Hey guys!

**Mai:** -looks bored- Who's going to be in this?

**Azula:** And what fairytale are we going to play?

**Me:** Well, it will be 'The Little Mermaid'!

**Toph:** Whatever…

**Aang:** Let's start then! –starts to run-

**Zuko:** -stops Aang- And which pairing are you going to use for it?

**Me:** KATAANG!!! And a little bit JunexAang.

**Aang:** Who's June?

**Zuko:** Be happy, you don't know her.

**Iroh:** Oh she's a very kind person…and more…

**Aang:** -stares at Iroh- Okay…

**Ty Lee:** Are we going to start?

**Me:** Sure but don't you want to know who you play?

**Everyone accept Ty Lee**: -shakes head-

**Ty Lee:** Yes!

**Me:** Okay…for Sea King we need Paku…

**Paku:** I'm here.

**Me:** Okay…and for Queen we need Ursa…

**Ursa:** I'm coming!

**Zuko:** Mum?

**Me:** Okay…and for the little mermaid we need Katara…

**Katara:** Cool!

**Me:** …for prince Aang…

**Aang:** I always new I was a kind of prince.

**Me:** -stares at Aang- okay. For witch we need Mai…

**Mai:** -stares bored at Me-

**Ty Lee:** She's there!

**Me:** Whatever…And for the bride we need June.

**June:** I'm standing here.

**Me:** And the rest of you can go home…

**Zuko and Sokka:** YES!

**Me:** …and I expect you back tomorrow.

**Toph:** Whatever…I'm out. –walks away-

**Azula:** Me too. –walks away-

**Ty Lee:** I hope I will be in the next tale…-cries a bit-

**Me:** Here's the list once again:

Sea King: Paku

Queen: Ursa

The little mermaid: Katara

Prince: Aang

Witch of the deeps: Mai

Bride of the prince: June

**The Little Waterbender**

Once upon a time . . . in a splendid palace on the bed of the bluest ocean, lived the Sea King, a wise old triton with a long flowing white beard, called Paku. He lived in a magnificent palace, built of gaily-coloured coral and seashells, together with his five daughters, very beautiful waterbenders.

Katara, the youngest and loveliest of them all, also had a beautiful voice, and when she sang, the fishes flocked from all over the sea to listen to her. The shells gaped wide, showing their pearls and even the jellyfish stopped to listen. The young waterbender often sang, and each time, she would gaze upwards, seeking the faint sunlight that scarcely managed to filter down into the depths.

"Oh, how I'd love to go up there and at last see the sky, which everyone says is so pretty, and hear the voices of airbenders and smell the scent of the flowers!"

"You're still too young!" said her mother Ursa. "In a year or two, when you're fifteen. Only then will the King let you go up there, like your sisters!" Katara spent her time wishing for the world of earthbenders, airbenders and firebenders, she listened to her sisters' stories, and every time they returned from the surface, she would ask them questions, to satisfy her curiosity.

And as she waited for the day when she too would be allowed to reach the surface of the sea and meet the unknown world, Katara spent her time in her wonderful sea garden. The seahorses kept her company, and sometimes a dolphin would come and play. Only the unfriendly starfish never replied when she called. At last, her long-desired birthday came. The night before, Katara could not sleep a wink. In the morning, her father called her and, stroking her long brown hair, slipped a lovely carved flower into her locks . . .

"There! Now you can go to the surface. You'll breathe air and see the sky. But remember! It's not our world! We can only watch it and admire! We're children of the sea and have no soul, as they do. Be careful and keep away from them; they can only bring bad luck!" In a second, Katara had kissed her father and was darting smoothly towards the surface of the sea. She swam so fast with flicks of her slender tail that even the fish could not keep up with her.

Suddenly she popped out of the water. How wonderful! For the first time, she saw the great blue sky, in which as dusk began to fall, the first stars were peeping out and twinkling. The sun, already over the horizon, trailed a golden reflection that gently faded on the heaving waves. High overhead, a flock of gulls spotted the little waterbender and greeted her arrival with shrieks of pleasure.

"It's so lovely!" she exclaimed happily. But another nice surprise was in store for her: a ship was slowly sailing towards the rock on which Katara was sitting. The sailors dropped anchor and the ship swayed gently in the calm sea. Katara watched the men go about their work aboard, lighting the lanterns for the night. She could clearly hear their voices.

"I'd love to speak to them!" she said to herself. But then she gazed sadly at her long flexible tail, her equivalent of legs, and said to herself: "I can never be like them!" Aboard ship, a strange excitement seemed to seize the crew, and a little later, the sky became a spray of many coloured lights and the crackle of fireworks filled the sky.

"Long live captain Aang! Hurray for his 20th birthday. Hurray! Hurray . . . many happy returns!" Astonished at all this, the little waterbender caught sight of the young man in whose honour the display was being held. Tall and dignified, he was smiling happily, and Katara could not take her eyes from him. She followed his every movement, fascinated by all that was happening. The party went on, but the sea grew more agitated. Katara anxiously realized that the men were now in danger: an icy wind was sweeping the waves, the ink black sky was torn by flashes of lightning, then a terrible storm broke suddenly over the helpless ship. In vain Katara screamed: "Look out! Beware of the sea . . ." But the howling wind carried her words away, and the rising waves swept over the ship. Amidst the sailors' shouts, masts and sails toppled onto the deck, and with a sinister splintering sound, the ship sank.

By the light of one of the lamps, Katara had seen the young captain fall into the water, and she swam to his rescue. But she could not find him in the high waves and, tired out, was about to give up, when suddenly there he was on the crest of a nearby wave. In an instant, he was swept straight into the waterbender's arms.

The young man was unconscious and the waterbender held his head above water in the stormy sea, in an effort to save his life. She clung to him for hours trying to fight the tiredness that was overtaking her.

Then, as suddenly as it had sprung up, the storm died away. In a grey dawn over a still angry sea, Katara realized thankfully that land lay ahead. Aided by the motion of the waves, she pushed the captain's body onto the shore, beyond the water's edge. Unable herself to walk, the waterbender sat wringing her hands, her tail lapped by the rippling water, trying to warm the young captain with her own body. Then the sound of approaching voices startled Katara and she slipped back into deeper water.

"Come quickly! Quickly!" came a woman's voice in alarm. "There's a man here! Look, I think he's unconscious!" The captain was now in good hands.

"Let's take him up to the castle!"

"No, no! Better get help . . ." And the first thing the young man saw when he opened his eyes again was the beautiful face of the youngest of a group of three ladies.

"Thank you! Thank you . . . for saving my life . . ." he murmured to the lovely unknown lady.

From the sea, Katara watched the man she had snatched from the waves turn towards the castle, without knowing that a waterbender had saved his life. Slowly swimming out to sea, Katara felt that there on the beach she had left behind something she could never bring herself to forget. How wonderful those tremendous hours in the storm had been, as she had battled with the elements. And as she swam down towards her father's palace, her sisters came to meet her, anxious to know what had kept her so long on the surface. Katara started to tell her story, but suddenly a lump came to her throat and, bursting into tears, she fled to her room. She stayed there for days, refusing to see anyone or to touch food. She knew that her love for the young captain was without hope, for she was a waterbender and could never marry an airbender. Only the Witch of the Deeps could help her. But what price would she have to pay? Katara decided to ask the Witch. .

". . . so you want to get rid of your fishy tail, do you? I expect you'd like to have a pair of woman's legs, isn't that so?" said the nasty Witch, Mai, scornfully, from her cave guarded by a giant squid.

"Be warned!" she went on. "You will suffer horribly, as though a sword were cutting you apart. And every time you place your feet on the earth, you will feel dreadful pain!"

"It doesn't matter!" whispered Katara, with tears in her eyes. "As long as I can go back to him!"

"And that's not all!" exclaimed Mai. "In exchange for my spell, you must give me your lovely voice. You'll never be able to utter a word again! And don't forget! If the man you love marries someone else, you will not be able to turn into a waterbender again. You will just dissolve in water like the foam on the wave!"

"All right!" said Katara, eagerly taking the little jar holding the magic potion. Mai had told Katara that the young captain was actually an airbender prince named Aang, and the waterbender left the water at a spot not far from the castle. She pulled herself onto the beach, then drank the magic potion. An agonizing pain made her faint, and when she came to her senses, she could mistily see the face she loved, smiling down at her.

The witch's magic had worked the spell, for the prince had felt a strange desire to go down to the beach, just as Katara was arriving. There he had stumbled on her, and recalling how he too had once been washed up on the shore, gently laid his cloak over the still body, cast up by the waves.

"Don't be frightened! he said quickly. "You're quite safe! Where have you come from?" But Katara was now dumb and could not reply, so the young airbender softly stroke her wet cheek.

"I'll take you to the castle and look after you," he said. In the days that followed, the waterbender started a new life. She wore splendid dresses and often went out on ostrishback with the airbender prince. One evening, she was invited to a great ball at Court. However, as Mai had foretold, every movement and each step she took was torture. Katara bravely put up with her suffering, glad to be allowed to stay near her beloved airbender prince. And though she could not speak to him, he was fond of her and showered kindness on her, to her great joy. However, the young man's heart really belonged to the unknown lady he had seen as he lay on the shore, though he had never met her since, for she had returned at once to her own land.

Even when he was in the company of Katara, fond of her as he was, the unknown lady was always in his thoughts. And the little waterbender, guessing instinctively that she was not his true love, suffered even more.

She often crept out of the castle at night, to weep by the seashore. Once she thought she could spy her sisters rise from the water and wave at her, but this made her feel sadder than ever.

Fate, however, had another surprise in store. From the Castle ramparts one day, a huge ship was sighted sailing into the harbour. Together with Katara, the prince went down to meet it. And who stepped from the vessel, but the unknown lady who had been for long in the prince's heart. When he saw her, he rushed to greet her. Katara felt herself turn to stone and a painful feeling pierced her heart: she was about to lose Aang forever. The unknown lady named June too had never forgotten the young man she had found on the beach and soon after, he asked her to marry him. Since she too was in love, she happily said "yes".

A few days after the wedding, the happy couple was invited for a voyage on the huge ship, which was still in the harbour. Katara too went on board, and the ship set sail. Night fell, and sick at heart over the loss of Aang, Katara went on deck. She remembered Mai's prophecy, and was now ready to give up her life and dissolve in the sea. Suddenly she heard a cry from the water and dimly saw her sisters in the darkness. ". . . Katara! Katara! It's us . . . your sisters! We've heard all about what happened! Look! Do you see this knife? It's magic! The Witch gave it to us in exchange for our hair. Take it! Kill the prince before dawn, and you will become a waterbender again and forget all your troubles!"

As though in a trance, Katara clasped the knife and entered the cabin where prince Aang and June lay asleep. But as she gazed at the young boy's sleeping face, she simply blew him a furtive kiss, before running back on deck. When dawn broke, she threw the knife into the sea. Then she shot a parting glance at the world she was leaving behind, and dived into the waves, ready to turn into the foam of the sea from whence she had come, and vanish.

As the sun rose over the horizon, it cast a long golden ray of light across the sea, and in the chilly water, Katara turned towards it for the last time. Suddenly, as though by magic, a mysterious force drew her out of the water, and she felt herself lifted high into the sky. The clouds were tinged with pink, the sea rippled in the early morning breeze, and the little waterbender heard a whisper through the tinkling of bells: "Katara, Katara! Come with us ..."

"Who are you?" asked the waterbender, surprised to find she had recovered the use of her voice. "Where am I?"

"You're with us under the earth. We're the fairies of the earth! We have no soul as airbenders or firebenders do, but our task is to help them. We take amongst us only those who have shown kindness to them!"

Greatly touched, Katara looked down over the sea towards the prince's ship, and felt tears spring to her eyes. The fairies of the earth whispered to her: "Look! The air flowers are waiting for your water tears to turn into the morning dew! Come along with us ..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Katara:** This is sad…

**Aang:** Yeah…

**June:** -crosses her arms- Whatever…

**Everyone:** -comes back-

**Me:** Nicely done, everyone!

**Ty Lee:** Can I be in the next?

**Me**: Euh maybe… Anyway review people.

_Kataang was for libowiekitty, animegirl94, Avatarfan12930, sleepydragon__001 and Fire in my eyes._


	3. Katara and the Beast

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the story. Beaty and the beast is from The Brothers Grimm.

**Me:** Okay, now everyone is back, we can start with the next one.

**Katara:** Good for you, but could I have a break?

**Me:** I'm sorry Katara, but you're in this one too.

**Ty Lee:** And I?

**Me:** Sorry Ty Lee, you're not in this.

**Ty Lee:** Oww…

**Azula:** Get a job, Ty Lee!

**Ty Lee:** Why?

**Mai:** So you can't bore us any longer.

**Ty Lee:** Oh, okay. –turns to Zuko and Iroh- Hey Iroh, do you have a job for me in your teashop?

**Iroh:** Yes, of course. You can com…-

**Me:** Forget about it Iroh. You're in this too.

**Ty Lee:** So everyone except me?

**Mai:** As long as I'm not in this…

**Me:** Whatever… First, is Toph here?

**Toph:** -jumps of a rock- I'm in the house!

**Everyone:** -sweatdrops-

**Toph:** Hey, I saw that!

**Sokka:** But Toph you can't see…

**Toph:** -shouts at Sokka- YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!!!!

**Me:** Okay, well Toph you play one of the sisters of Katara.

**Toph:** Oh, if it's just Sugar Queen.

**Katara:** -glares at Toph-

**Me:** As second, I need to know if Yue is here.

**Sokka:** -looks around- Where? Where?

**Yue:** I'm here! Hi Sokka!

**Sokka:** -blushes- Hi Yue!

**Ty Lee:** -glares at the couple- I hate them together…

**Toph:** -whispers- Me too…

**Me:** Yue, you play the other sister of Katara.

**Yue:** Okay.

**Me:** And then Zuko and Azula…

**Zuko:** What do I need to play?

**Azula:** Don't you people know, I have to rule over the Earth Kingdom.

**Me:** Sure you do. But I have a fic. to make, okay?

**Azula:** Okay…

**Me:** -turns to Zuko- And you?

**Zuko:** Do I have a choice?

**Everyone:** NO!

**Me:** So you're in. Good! Zuko, you play the beast and Katara you play Beauty and Azula, you play the witch and Iroh, you play the tea merchant.

**Iroh:** Oh tea…

**Me:** So this will be Zutara.

**Zuko and Katara:** What?! –goes after Me-

**Me:** Umm… I need some help!

**Ty Lee:** Let's get on with the fic.! Oh and the rest can go! Here's the list again:

Beauty: Katara

Beast: Zuko

Merchant: Iroh

Sister1: Toph

Sister2: Yue

Witch: Azula

**The rest:** -goes back-

**Katara**** and the beast**

Once upon a time, as a tea merchant named Iroh set off for market, he asked each of his three daughters what she would like as a present on his return. The first daughter, Toph, wanted a belt, the second, Yue, a pearl necklace, but the third, whose name was Katara, the youngest, prettiest and sweetest of them all, said to her father:

"All I'd like is a lily you've picked specially for me!"

When Iroh had finished his business, he set off for home. However, a sudden storm blew up, and his horse could hardly make headway in the howling gale. Cold and weary, Iroh had lost all hope of reaching an inn when he suddenly noticed a bright light shining in the middle of a wood. As he drew near, he saw that it was a castle, bathed in light.

"I hope I'll find shelter there for the night," he said to himself. When he reached the door, he saw it was open, but though he shouted, nobody came to greet him. Plucking up courage, he went inside, still calling out to attract attention. On a table in the main hall, a splendid dinner lay already served. Iroh lingered, still shouting for the owner of the castle. But no one came, and so Iroh sat down for tea.

Overcome by curiosity, he ventured upstairs, where the corridor led into magnificent rooms and halls. A fire crackled in the first room and a soft bed looked very inviting. It was now late, and Iroh could not resist. He lay down on the bed and fell fast asleep. When he woke next morning, an unknown hand had placed a mug of steaming tea and some fruit by his bedside.

Iroh had breakfast and after tidying himself up, went downstairs to thank his generous host. But, as on the evening before, there was nobody in sight. Shaking his head in wonder at the strangeness of it all, he went towards the garden where he had left his horse, tethered to a tree. Suddenly, a large lily bush caught his eye.

Remembering his promise to Katara, he bent down to pick a rose. Instantly, out of the rose garden, sprang a horrible beast, wearing splendid clothes. Two bloodshot gold eyes, gleaming angrily, glared at him and a deep, terrifying voice growled: "Ungrateful man! I gave you shelter, you ate at my table and slept in my own bed, but now all the thanks I get is the theft of my favourite flowers! I shall put you to death for this slight!" Trembling with fear, the Iroh fell on his knees before the Beast.

"Forgive me! Forgive me! Don't kill me! I'll do anything you say! The lily wasn't for me, it was for my daughter Katara. I promised to bring her back a rose from my journey!" The Beast dropped the paw it had clamped on the unhappy merchant.

"I shall spare your life, but on one condition, that you bring me your daughter!" Iroh faced with certain death if he did not obey, promised that he would do so. When he reached home in tears, his three daughters ran to greet him. After he had told them of his dreadful adventure, Katara put his mind at rest immediately.

"Dear father, I'd do anything for you! Don't worry, you'll be able to keep your promise and save your life! Take me to the castle. I'll stay there in your place!" The tea merchant hugged his daughter.

"I never did doubt your love for me. For the moment I can only thank you for saving my life." So Katara was led to the castle. The Beast, however, had quite an unexpected greeting for the girl. Instead of menacing doom as it had done with her father, it was surprisingly pleasant.

In the beginning, Katara was frightened of the Beast, and shuddered at the sight of his scar on his face. Then she found that, in spite of the monster's awful head, her horror of it was gradually fading as time went by. She had one of the finest rooms in the Castle, and sat for hours, embroidering in front of the fire. And the Beast would sit, for hours on end, only a short distance away, silently gazing at her. Then it started to say a few kind words, till in the end, Katara was amazed to discover that she was actually enjoying its conversation. The days passed, and Katara and the Beast became good friends. Then one day, the Beast asked the girl to be his wife.

Taken by surprise, Katara did not know what to say. Marry such an ugly monster? She would rather die! But she did not want to hurt the feelings of one who, after all, had been kind to her. And she remembered too that she owed it her own life as well as her father's.

"I really can't say yes," she began shakily. "I'd so much like to . . ." The Beast interrupted her with an abrupt gesture.

"I quite understand! And I'm not offended by your refusal!" Life went on as usual, and nothing further was said. One day, the Beast presented Katara with a magnificent magic mirror. When Katara peeped into it, she could see her family, far away.

"You won't feel so lonely now," were the words that accompanied the gift. Katara stared for hours at her distant family. Then she began to feel worried. One day, the Beast found her weeping beside the magic mirror.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kindly as always.

"My father is gravely ill and close to dying! Oh, how I wish I could see him again, before it's too late!" But the Beast only shook its head.

"No! You will never leave this castle!" And off it stalked in a rage. However, a little later, it returned and spoke solemnly to the girl.

"If you swear that you will return here in seven days time, I'll let you go and visit your father!" Katara threw herself at the Beast's feet in delight.

"I swear! I swear I will! How kind you are! You've made a loving daughter so happy!" In reality, Iroh had fallen ill from a broken heart at knowing his daughter was being kept prisoner. When he embraced her again, he was soon on the road to recovery. Katara stayed beside him for hours on end, describing her life at the Castle, and explaining that the Beast was really good and kind. The days flashed past, and at last the merchant was able to leave his bed. He was completely well again. Katara was happy at last. However, she had failed to notice that seven days had gone by.

Then one night she woke from a terrible nightmare. She had dreamt that the Beast was dying and calling for her, twisting in agony.

"Come back! Come back to me!" it was pleading. The solemn promise she had made drove her to leave home immediately.

"Hurry! Hurry, good horse!" she said, whipping her steed onwards towards the castle, afraid that she might arrive too late. She rushed up the stairs, calling, but there was no reply. Her heart in her mouth, Katara ran into the garden and there crouched the Beast, its eyes shut, as though dead. Katara threw herself at it and hugged it tightly.

"Don't die! Don't die! I'll marry you . . ." At these words, a miracle took place. The Beast's ugly snout turned magically into the face of a handsome young man.

"How I've been longing for this moment!" he said. "I was suffering in silence, and couldn't tell my frightful secret. An evil witch called Azula turned me into a monster and only the love of a maiden willing to accept me as I was, could transform me back into my real self. My dearest! I'll be so happy if you'll marry me . . ."

The wedding took place shortly after and, from that day on; the young Prince Zuko would have nothing but lilies in his gardens. And that's why, to this day, the castle is known as the Castle of the Lily.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** What do you think of it?

**Aang:** I don't find them a good couple!

**Katara and Zuko:** Yeah me too.

**Me:** Okay and except that fact?

**Azula:** Why did I have to play a witch?

**Toph:** Oww were you playing? I didn't notice. I thought you were just acting like you always do.

**Azula:** -shoots lighting at here-

**Iroh:** -stops the lighting- Don't argue each other girls.

**Sokka:** Yeah listen to the old wise man.

**Iroh:** Well thank you.

**Ty Lee:** slimmmeiske2, can I be in the next fic.?

**Me:** I will try, anyway I think the next fic. will be 'The tale of Selkie'. Oh and you can still request.

**Ty Lee:** And don't forget to review so I can be in the next one soon.

**Me:** I said maybe…

**Ty Lee:** Review! Please…

**Everyone:** -looks at the puppy eyes of Ty Lee-

**Mai:** I think they will get it.

_Beauty and the beast for amythyst, Dodogrrl and i love zuko_

_Zutara for amythyst, akina101, Fire in my eyes and i love zuko_


	4. The tale of Selkie

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the story. The story is from...well it's a legend.**

**Me:** Welcome fans after the nice 'Katara and the beast' tale, we're starting with 'The tale of Selkie'.

**Ty Lee:** -to Me- Please let me in this one….

**Mai:** -to Me too- Please don't let me in this…

**Katara:** -sweatdrops- Okay…

**Me:** Okay I see everyone is exciting to know who's in this so here it comes. First I need Toph.

**Toph:** Me? Why?

**Me:** To bring some cookies….

**Toph:** Oh, okay…

**Aang:** She's just making fun. She didn't me-…

**Me:** I wasn't joking. I really want some delicious chocolate cookies.

**Aang:** -sweatdrops- Right.

**Me:** Now for real…I need Zuko!

**Zuko:** But I just did that beast-part.

**Me:** But your fans want you to play in this too.

**Zuko:** Really?

**Me:** No. But I want it.

**Azula:** Okay, okay, who's next?

**Iroh:** -to Azula- I'm surprised, Azula. Normaly you like to tease him and now…

**Azula:** I just don't have time for this.

**Me:** Right next I need Song.

**Sokka:** Who's that?

**Iroh:** -runs to Sokka- One of Zuko's girlfriends…

----It went dark----

**Aang:** Oh good Avatar, I mean oh good me, it's hot in here.

**Katara:** It's because of Zuko.

**Me:** -coughs- Stop burning Iroh, Zuko. Let's get on. Song?

**Song:** I'm right here.

**Me:** Okay, now I need only Koko, Star, Hope, Duke, Teo, Tom Tom, Boulder, the herbalist and Lee.

**Ty Lee:** And me? -does puppyfaces-

**Me:** Umm sorry, maybe in the next.

**Ty Lee:** -starts crying-

**Me:** Okay. Here's the list:

The Goodman o' Wastness: Zuko

Selkie Wife: Song

Children: Koko, Lee, Star, Hope, Duke, Teo and Tom Tom

Adam: Boulder

Old woman: Medicine woman

**The tale of Selkie**

Zuko of the Fire Nation was a handsome, well-to-do young fellow.

Strong, well-liked and with a profitable farm, it will come as no surprise to learn that many of the unmarried local girls had their sights on him.

However, despite their ample attentions Zukowas a man who was simply not interested in marriage.

Their advances spurned, the local girls soon began to treat Zuko with contempt.

Describing him as "an old, young man" and "old before his time" in their eyes he was committing the unpardonable sin of celibacy.

Zuko, however, paid these malicious creatures little heed and as is more often the case, the gossips soon turned their attentions elsewhere. When questioned by his friends as to the reason he would not take himself a wife, Zuko would smile and simply explain:

"Weemin ir lik minny ither tings in dis weary wurld, only sent fur a trial tae man an' I hae trials aplenty withoot bein' tried be a wife. If yin owld fool Boulder hiddno been bewitched be his wife, he might still be in the Gerdeen o' Divide the day."

_Women are like many other things in this weary world, only sent as a trial to men and I have enough trials without being tried by a wife. __If that old fool Boulder had not been bewitched by his wife, he might still be in the Garden of Divide to this day_

The old herbalist woman who heard this oft-repeated speech, remarked:

"Tak thoo heed theesel, fur thou'll mibbe be yursel' bewitched wan day."

_Heed well what you say, you will maybe be bewitched yourself one day_

"Aye," replied Zuko, laughing. "That'll be when thou waaks dry-shod fae The South Pole da The North Pole."

_That will be when you walk from __The South Pole to The North Pole without wetting your feet_

So it came to pass that one fine day Zuko was down on the ebb when he saw, a short distance away, a number of selkie-folk lying out on a flat rock.

Some of these selkie-folk were sunning themselves in the afternoon warmth while others jumped and played in the clear water. All were naked with unblemished skins as white as snow. Their enchanted seal-skins lay strewn carelessly on the sand and rocks around them.

Zuko crept closer to their basking rock.

As he neared the place the selkie-folk played, Zuko leapt to his feet and ran towards them for all he was worth. With a shriek the selkie-folk snatched up their seal skins and quickly retreated to the safety of the sea. However, swift as they were, Zuko was quicker and he managed to seize a skin belonging to one beautiful seal-maiden.

In the hasty rush to safety this poor creature had forgotten to retrieve her skin.

The selkie-folk swam out a little distance and turned to gaze mournfully at Zuko. He stared back and realised that all, save one, had taken the shape of seals. Grinning, he put the captured seal-skin under his arm. Whistling a merry tune he set out for home.

No sooner had he left the ebb than he heard the most sorrowful wailing and weeping coming from behind him. Turning, he saw a fair woman following him. She was a most pitiful sight. Sobbing and howling in grief, she held her arms out and pled to have her skin returned. Huge tears ran from her large dark eyes and trickled down her ivory cheeks.

Falling to her knees, she cried:

"O bonnie man! If thur's inny mercy in thee human breest, gae me back me ain selkie skin! I cinno live in da sea withoot it. I cinno bide amung me ain folk waythoot me selkie-skin."

_Oh handsome man, if there is any mercy in your human breast give me back my seal-skin. I can not live in the sea without it. I cannot live among my own people without my seal-skin_

Zuko was not a soft-hearted man but he could not help but pity the poor creature. Pity, however, was not the only emotion he felt. With the pity came the softer and sweeter passion of love.

The icy heart that had yet to love a mortal woman was soon melted by this seal-maiden's beauty.

Eventually Zuko managed to wring from the Selkie Wife Song a reluctant consent to remain with him as his wife. She had little choice in the matter for as you all Orcadian know, she could not return to her kin in the sea without her skin.

So Song went with Zuko and stayed with him for many a day. She turned out to be a thrifty, frugal and kindly wife and although she was a creature of the sea Zuko had a happy life with her.

Song bore Zuko seven children: Koko, Star, Hope, Lee, Teo, Duke and Tom Tom

Four boys and three girls came from their union and it was said that there were no children as beautiful as them in all the isles. And all the while Song, and her human husband, seemed content and merry.

But all was not as it seemed - there was a weight in Song's heart. Many was the time that she was seen to gaze longingly out to the sea. The sea that was her true home.

So to all the islanders and to Zuko himself all seemed well with his family. But as is always the case in these tales, the bliss was not to last.

One fine day, Zuko and his four sons were out fishing in their boat. With the menfolk out of the house, Song sent three of the girls down to the ebb to gather limpets and whelks for their tea. The youngest girl Hope had to remain at home because she had hurt her foot climbing on the sharp rocks by the shore. As usual, as soon as the house emptied, Song set to looking for her long-lost seal-skin.

She searched high and she searched low. She searched "but" and she searched "ben". She searched out and she searched in but to no avail.

She could not find the skin.

The time passed and the sun swung to the west, lengthening the shadows. The peedie lass, seated in a straw-backed chair with her sore feet on the creepie, watched her mother carry out the frantic hunt.

"Mam, whit ir thoo luckin' fur?" Hope asked.

_Mother, what are you looking for?_

"O' bairn, dinna tell, bit ah'm luckin' fur a bonnie skin tae mak a rivlin dat wid sort thee sore fit." replied Song.

_Oh child, don't tell but I'm looking for a pretty skin to make a shoe that would cure your sore feet_

"Bit Mam, " said the bairn. "I ken fine whar hid is. Wan day when ye war oot and me Fither thowt I wis sleepin' i' the bed, he teen a bonnie skin doon, gloured at hid for cheust a peedie meenit, then foldit hid an' laid hid up under dae aisins abeun da bed."

_But Mother, I know where it is. One day when you were out and my Father thought I was asleep in bed, he took a pretty skin down, glowered at it for a short time, then folded it and put it away in the aisins over the bed _

When Song heard this she clapped for joy and rushed to the place where her long-concealed skin lay.

"Fare thee weel, peedie buddo," she said to her child as she ran from the house.

Rushing to the shore she threw on her skin and with a wild cry of joy plunged into the sea. Shifting again into her selkie form she swam out through the waves where a selkie man was waiting for her and greeted her with delight.

All the while, Zuko was rowing home and happened to see these two selkies from his little boat. His wife uncovered her beautiful face and cried out to him.

"Fare thee weel. Zuko of the Fire Nation. Farewell tae thee. I liked thee weel enough fur thoo war geud tae me bit I love better me man o' the sea."

_Farewell Zuko of the Fire Nation__. Farewell to you. I liked you because you were good to me but I love my husband from the sea more._

That was the last Zuko ever saw of his sea-wife Song.

Often though, in the twilight of his years, he could be seen wandering on the empty sea-shore, hoping once again to meet his lost love.

But never again did he look upon her fair face.

--------------------------

**Me:** That's it. Good work!

**Ty Lee:** -still crying-

**Mai:** I'm out of here before I'm going insane too. –leaves-

**Aang:** Koko, you played fantastic.

**Katara:** -stics tongue-

**Koko:** Thank you Aang.

**Toph:** Okay. What's the next?

**Me:** -wants to say something-

**Sokka:** I know what we could do The brave little tailor and I could play then the tailor. –looks at the gaang-

**Everyone except Ty Lee:** -sweatdrops-

**Ty Lee:** Oh yeah Sokka and I could play the princess. –wants to kiss Sokka-

**Everyone:** -sweatdrops more-

**Azula:** -catchs Ty Lee- STOP IT!

**Toph:** Why because you have a chrush at Sokka?

**Azula:** No way!

**Me:** Well if I command….

**Azula and Sokka:** -attack Me-

**Ty Lee:** -cries again-

**Katara:** Well request please…

_The tale of Selkie for animegirl94._

_Zusong for Dodogrrl._


	5. Jinderella

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar or the characters or the story. Cinderella is from the brothers Grimm.

**Me**: So now the next one: Jinderella, a Cinderella in Avatar style.

**Ty Lee: **-stops crying- Sniff… I'm in this one, right?

**Me: **Umm… almost. I thought there would be a fairy mother, but that isn't so.

**Ty Lee: **-starts crying-

**Sokka: **Relax Ty Lee…

**Ty Lee: **-stops again- Oh Sokka –wants to kiss him-

**Sokka: **-runs away-

**Ty Lee: **Sokka?

**Azula: **Oh boy…

**Aang: **Umm… slimmmeiske2?

**Me: **Yeah Aang?

**Aang: **Maybe you better start. Before Ty Lee's tears drown us all.

**Me: **Yeah. Okay I need Jin,…

**Jin: **-comes to Me-

**Me: **…Lily,…

**Lily: **-sings- Don't let the cave…

**Me: **…Katara,…

**Katara: **Okaythis is going to be fun!

**Me: **…Mai,…

**Mai: **-looks bored at Me-

**Me:** …Azula,…

**Azula: **If I don't need to play a witch than it's okay!

**Me: **…Zuko,…

**Zuko: **But I just played the fisherman!

**Me: **…Long Feng and…

**Long Feng: **WHY ME?

**Me: **…Iroh.

**Iroh: **Is it something with tea?

**Me: **So what do you guys think of it?

**Everyone who has to be in: **DID YOU LISTEN TO US???

**Me: **Oh, did you said something?

**Everybody: **-sweatdrops-

**Katara: **Okay and what do we have to play?

**Me: **Here's the list.

Cinderella: Jin

Wife: Lily

Stepmother: Katara

Stepsister1: Mai

Stepsister2: Azula

Prince: Zuko

Father: Long Feng

King: Iroh

**Zuko:** Why?? I'm paired up again.

**Me:** O come on Zuko… you're paired up with Jin.

**Me and Zuko:** -looks at Jin, who is being attacked by Mai-

**Toph:** Umm slimmmeiske2…

**Me:** Yeah Toph?

**Toph:** ARE YOU GOING TO START THIS????

**Me:** Sure. Okay everyone you heard the Blind Bandit. Let's start!

**J****inderella**

The wife of a rich man fell sick, and as she felt that her end was drawing near, she called her only daughter Jin to her bedside and said, "Dear child, be good and pious, and then the good God will always protect you, and I will look down on you from heaven and be near you," the woman Lily said.

Thereupon she closed her eyes and departed. Every day the maiden went out to Lily's grave, and wept, and she remained pious and good. When winter came the snow spread a white sheet over the grave, and by the time the spring sun had drawn it off again, the man Long Feng had taken another wife.

The woman named Katara had brought with her into the house two daughters, Mai and Azula who were beautiful and fair of face, but vile and black of heart. Now began a bad time for the poor step-child. "Is the stupid goose to sit in the parlour with us," they said. "He who wants to eat bread must earn it. Out with the kitchen-wench." They took her pretty clothes away from her, put an old grey bed gown on her, and gave her wooden shoes.

"Just look at the proud princess, how decked out she is," they cried, and laughed, and led her into the kitchen. There she had to do hard work from morning till night, get up before daybreak, carry water, light fires, cook and wash. Besides this, Azula and Mai did her every imaginable injury - they mocked her and emptied her peas and lentils into the ashes, so that she was forced to sit and pick them out again. In the evening when Jin had worked till she was weary she had no bed to go to, but had to sleep by the hearth in the cinders. And as on that account she always looked dusty and dirty, they called her Jinderella.

It happened that Long Feng was once going to the fair, and he asked his two stepdaughters what he should bring back for them.

"Beautiful dresses," said Mai, "Pearls and jewels," said Azula.

"And you, Jinderella," said Long Feng, "what will you have?"

"Father break off for me the first branch which knocks against your hat on your way home."

So Long Feng bought beautiful dresses, pearls and jewels for his two stepdaughters, and on his way home, as he was riding through a green thicket, a hazel twig brushed against him and knocked off his hat. Then he broke off the branch and took it with him. When he reached home he gave his stepdaughters the things, which they had wished for, and to Jinderella he gave the branch from the hazel-bush. Jinderella thanked him, went to Lily's grave and planted the branch on it, and wept so much that the tears fell down on it and watered it. And it grew and became a handsome tree. Thrice a day Jinderella went and sat beneath it, and wept and prayed, and a little white bird always came on the tree, and if Jinderella expressed a wish, the bird threw down to her what she had wished for.

It happened, however, that the king Iroh gave orders for a festival which was to last three days, and to which all the beautiful young girls in the country were invited, in order that his son, Prince Zuko, might choose himself a bride. When Azula and Mai heard that they too were to appear among the number, they were delighted, called Jinderella and said, "Comb our hair for us, brush our shoes and fasten our buckles, for we are going to the wedding at the king's palace."

Jinderella obeyed, but wept, because she too would have liked to go with them to the dance, and begged Katara to allow her to do so.

"You go, Jinderella," said she, "covered in dust and dirt as you are, and would go to the festival. You have no clothes and shoes, and yet would dance." As, however, Jinderella went on asking, the stepmother said at last, "I have emptied a dish of lentils into the ashes for you, if you have picked them out again in two hours, you shall go with us."

The maiden went through the back door into the garden, and called, "You tame pigeons, you turtledoves, and all you birds beneath the sky, come and help me to pick the good into the pot, the bad into the crop."

Then two white pigeons came in by the kitchen window, and afterwards the turtledoves, and at last all the birds beneath the sky, came whirring and crowding in, and alighted amongst the ashes. And the pigeons nodded with their heads and began pick, pick, pick, pick, and the rest began also pick, pick, pick, pick, and gathered all the good grains into the dish. Hardly had one hour passed before they had finished, and all flew out again.

Then the girl took the dish to her stepmother, and was glad, and believed that now she would be allowed to go with them to the festival.

But Katara said, "No, Jinderella, you have no clothes and you can not dance. You would only be laughed at." And as Jinderella wept at this, Katara said, "if you can pick two dishes of lentils out of the ashes for me in one hour, you shall go with us. And she thought to herself, that she most certainly cannot do again.

When the stepmother had emptied the two dishes of lentils amongst the ashes, the maiden went through the back door into the garden and cried, "You tame pigeons, you turtledoves, and all you birds beneath the sky, come and help me to pick the good into the pot, the bad into the crop."

Then two white pigeons came in by the kitchen-window, and afterwards the turtledoves, and at length all the birds beneath the sky, came whirring and crowding in, and alighted amongst the ashes. And the doves nodded with their heads and began pick, pick, pick, pick, and the others began also pick, pick, pick, pick, and gathered all the good seeds into the dishes, and before half an hour was over they had already finished, and all flew out again. Then the maiden was delighted, and believed that she might now go with them to the wedding.

But Katara said, "All this will not help. You cannot go with us, for you have no clothes and cannot dance. We should be ashamed of you." On this, she turned her back on Jinderella, and hurried away with her two proud daughters.

As no one was now at home, Jinderella went to Lily's grave beneath the hazel-tree, and cried,

"Shiver and quiver, little tree, silver and gold throw down over me."

Then the bird threw a gold and silver dress down to her, and slippers embroidered with silk and silver. She put on the dress with all speed, and went to the wedding. Her stepsisters and Katara however did not know her, and thought she must be a foreign princess, for she looked so beautiful in the golden dress. They never once thought of Jinderella, and believed that she was sitting at home in the dirt, picking lentils out of the ashes. The prince approached her, took her by the hand and danced with her. He would dance with no other maiden, and never let loose of her hand, and if any one else came to invite her, Prince Zuko said, "This is my partner."

She danced till it was evening, and then she wanted to go home. But Zuko said, "I will go with you and bear you company," for he wished to see to whom the beautiful maiden belonged. She escaped from him, however, and sprang into the pigeon-house. Zuko waited until her father came, and then he told him that the unknown maiden had leapt into the pigeon-house. Long Feng thought, "Can it be Jinderella." And they had to bring him an axe and a pickaxe that he might hew the pigeon-house to pieces, but no one was inside it. And when they got home Jinderella lay in her dirty clothes among the ashes, and a dim little oil-lamp was burning on the mantle-piece, for Jinderella had jumped quickly down from the back of the pigeon-house and had run to the little hazel-tree, and there she had taken off her beautiful clothes and laid them on the grave, and the bird had taken them away again, and then she had seated herself in the kitchen amongst the ashes in her grey gown.

Next day when the festival began afresh, and Long Feng, Katara and the stepsisters had gone once more, Jinderella went to the hazel-tree and said,

"Shiver and quiver, my little tree, silver and gold throw down over me."

Then the bird threw down a much more beautiful dress than on the preceding day. And when Jinderella appeared at the wedding in this dress, every one was astonished at her beauty. Prince Zuko had waited until she came, and instantly took her by the hand and danced with no one but her. When others came and invited her, Zuko said, "This is my partner." When evening came she wished to leave, and Zuko followed her and wanted to see into which house she went. But she sprang away from him, and into the garden behind the house. Therein stood a beautiful tall tree on which hung the most magnificent pears. She clambered so nimbly between the branches like a squirrel that Prince Zuko did not know where she was gone. He waited until her father came, and said to him, "The unknown maiden has escaped from me, and I believe she has climbed up the pear-tree." Long Feng thought, "Can it be Jinderella." And had an axe brought and cut the tree down, but no one was on it. And when they got into the kitchen, Jinderella lay there among the ashes, as usual, for she had jumped down on the other side of the tree, had taken the beautiful dress to the bird on the little hazel-tree, and put on her grey gown.

On the third day, when Long Feng, Katara, Azula and Mai had gone away, Jinderella went once more to her mother's grave and said to the little tree,

"Shiver and quiver, my little tree, silver and gold throw down over me."

And now the bird threw down to her a dress which was more splendid and magnificent than any she had yet had, and the slippers were golden. And when she went to the festival in the dress, no one knew how to speak for astonishment. Prince Zuko danced with her only, and if any one invited her to dance, he said "This is my partner."

When evening came, Jinderella wished to leave, and Zuko anxious to go with her, but she escaped from him so quickly that he could not follow her. The prince, however, had employed a ruse, and had caused the whole staircase to be smeared with pitch, and there, when she ran down, had the maiden's left slipper remained stuck. Zuko picked it up, and it was small and dainty, and all golden.

Next morning, he went with it to Long Feng, and said to him, "No one shall be my wife but she whose foot this golden slipper fits." Then were the two sisters glad, for they had pretty feet. Azula went with the shoe into her room and wanted to try it on, and her mother stood by. But she could not get her big toe into it, and the shoe was too small for her. Then Katara gave her a knife and said, "Cut the toe off, when you are queen you will have no more need to go on foot." The maiden cut the toe off, forced the foot into the shoe, swallowed the pain, and went out to Prince Zuko. Then he took her on his horse as his bride and rode away with her. They were obliged, however, to pass the grave, and there, on the hazel-tree, sat the two pigeons and cried,

"Turn and peep, turn and peep, there's blood within the shoe, the shoe it is too small for her, the true bride waits for you."

Then Zuko looked at her foot and saw how the blood was trickling from it. He turned his horse round and took the false bride home again, and said she was not the true one, and that the other sister was to put the shoe on. Then Mai went into her chamber and got her toes safely into the shoe, but her heel was too large. So Katara gave her a knife and said, "Cut a bit off your heel, when you are queen you will have no more need to go on foot." The maiden cut a bit off her heel, forced her foot into the shoe, swallowed the pain, and went out to the prince. He took her on his horse as his bride, and rode away with her, but when they passed by the hazel-tree, the two pigeons sat on it and cried,

"Turn and peep, turn and peep, there's blood within the shoe, the shoe it is too small for her, the true bride waits for you."

Zuko looked down at her foot and saw how the blood was running out of her shoe, and how it had stained her white stocking quite red. Then he turned his horse and took the false bride home again. "This also is not the right one," said he, "have you no other daughter?" "No," said Long Feng, "there is still a little stunted kitchen-wench which my late wife left behind her, but she cannot possibly be the bride." Zuko said he was to send her up to him, but the mother answered, "Oh, no, she is much too dirty, she cannot show herself." But he absolutely insisted on it, and Jinderella had to be called.

She first washed her hands and face clean, and then went and bowed down before Prince Zuko, who gave her the golden shoe. Then she seated herself on a stool, drew her foot out of the heavy wooden shoe, and put it into the slipper, which fitted like a glove. And when she rose up and Zuko looked at her face he recognized the beautiful maiden who had danced with him and cried, "That is the true bride." Katara and the two sisters were horrified and became pale with rage, he, however, took Jinderella on his horse and rode away with her. As they passed by the hazel-tree, the two white doves cried,

"Turn and peep, turn and peep, no blood is in the shoe, the shoe is not too small for her, the true bride rides with you."

And when they had cried that, the two came flying down and placed themselves on Jinderella's shoulders, one on the right, the other on the left, and remained sitting there.

When the wedding with Prince Zuko was to be celebrated, the two false sisters came and wanted to get into favor with Jinderella and share her good fortune. When the betrothed couple went to church, Azula was at the right side and Mai at the left, and the pigeons pecked out one eye from each of them. And thus, for their wickedness and falsehood, they were punished with blindness all their days.

------------------------------

**Me:** Good work, everyone.

**Toph:** Well thank you.

**Sokka:** But Toph, you weren't in this one.

**Toph:** I know Sokka. But I helped it starting, remember?

**Sokka:** Suuuuurrrrrrreeeee...

**Ty Lee:** May I be in this next?

**Me:** Maybe…

**Ty Lee:** -gets angry- NO I WANT TO BE IN THIS FOR SURE!

**Me:** Okay. I will look for a fairytale okay?

**Ty Lee:** -gets calm again- Okay.

**Toph:** Well I started this, so I will finish this. -coughs for attention-

**Everyone:** -looks at Toph-

**Toph:** So people tell us what you found of the story…

**Katara:** What she means is, is 'Review people'.

**Toph:** -shuts Katara's mouth- Shh Sugar Queen I'm speaking. And people tell us which pairing you want and which fairytale.

**Aang:** In other words 'Request'.

**Toph:** -shuts Aang mouth too- Shh Twinkle Toes I'm speaking. So umm review and request!

**Me:** Umm okay.

_Cinderella is for Avatarfan12930, Sokka's fan/lawyer and purple-pink._

_Jinko is for i love zuko._


	6. Author Note

Okay I wanted to add Sleeping Beauty in the holiday, but I forgot my list. On that list, I had written the pairings the pairings you request and the stories you request. And I tried to combine some… But I forgot the list (It's still on school). Well I had written it down in my Math workbook, and I forgot it at school. I think… Anyway I will look for it, maybe I'm going to find it between my stuff, just like my books of Biology.


	7. Sleeping Yue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar or the characters or the story. Sleeping Beauty is from The Brothers Grimm. 

**A/N:** Ummi is the fiancee of Avatar Kuruk, Lily is a nomad, Macmu-Ling is the lady of the poetry club in Ba Sing Se, Shu and Oma are the two lovers from the cave, Kana is the grandmother of Katara and Sokka and Yugoda is the healing teacher back on the North Pole. Just in case you forgot that.

**Me:** I'm back and I found my list on school!

**Everyone:** -applauds-

**Me:** Sleeping Beauty isn't a Ty Lokka!

**Ty Lee:** WHAT?

**Sokka:** Phew

**Ty Lee:** -turns to Sokka- WHAT?

**Azula:** Stop being hyperactive Ty Lee.

**Ty Lee:** -tries to stay calm-

**Katara:** -to Me- So what pairing is it?

**Me:** Well it's a Yuokka!

**Sokka:** -over the moon- Yes!

**Ty Lee:** Sokka!!!!

**Toph:** Looks like someone's jealous…

**Ty Lee:** On that Spirit, no way!

**Aang:** Stop this cat-fighting, okay?

**Toph:** Sure Twinkletoes

**Ty Lee:** -nods-

**Aang:** Okay slimmmeiske2, so what's next?

**Me:** Thanks Aang. Well I need Yue and Sokka like I told.

**Sokka:** -finds Yue and hugs her-

**Me:** Okay… Next, I need the legends Shu and Oma.

**Shu and Oma:** -walks toward Me-

**Katara:** Oh Oma! I'm a big fan of you. Aang -points at Aang- and I even have been in your secret love cave, and… -keeps talking-

**Me:** And then Azula.

**Azula:** -whines- Not again!

**Me:** Yes again! I need to you to play the witch.

**Azula:** -murmur something that's sounds like 'I'm gonna kill her'-

**Me:** Yugoda, Ursa, Kana, Joo Dee, Kyoshi, Toph, Katara, Ummi, Lily, Macmu-Ling, Song, Boulder, Pakku and Teo.

**Ty Lee:** And I? You promised.

**Me:** Okay and you Ty Lee.

**Ty Lee:** -jumps around- Yes!

**Me:** Here's the list

Sleeping beauty: Yue

King: Shu

Queen: Oma

Prince: Sokka

Witch: Azula

Fairies: Yugoda, Ursa, Kana, Joo Dee, Kyoshi, Toph, Katara, Ummi, Lily, Macmu-Ling and Song

Twelfth fairy: Ty Lee

Cook: Boulder

Boy: Teo

Grandfather: Pakku

**Me:** Umm Katara. Could you stop bugging Shu and Oma? And Joo Dee, stop smiling at me. It's creepy. Song, stop trying to help Zuko. It doesn't work! Azula, stop trying to kill Toph because she could you a witch. Kyoshi, could you stop talking to Aang? Kana, stop talking your life to Yugoda. Lily, stop singing! Macmu-Ling, stop speaking in verses. Ummi and Ursa, -tries to find something- carry on.

**Toph:** STOP IT!

**Everybody:** -looks at Toph-

**Toph:** Can we start?

**Sleeping beauty**

Along time ago there were a king Shu and queen Oma who said every day, "Ah, if only we had a child," but they never had one.

But it happened that once when Oma was bathing, a turtleduck came out of the water on to the land, and said to her, "Your wish shall be fulfilled, before a year has gone by, you shall have a daughter."

What the turtleduck had said came true, and Oma had a little girl who was so pretty that Shu could not contain himself for joy, and ordered a great feast. He invited not only his kindred, friends and acquaintances, but also the wise women, in order that they might be kind and well-disposed towards the child. There were thirteen of them in his kingdom: Yugoda, Kana, Ursa, Joo Dee, Song, Kyoshi, Ummi, Lily, Macmu-Ling, Toph, Katara, Ty Lee and Azula, but, as he had only twelve golden plates for them to eat out of, one of them had to be left at home.

The feast was held with all manner of splendour and when it came to an end, the wise women bestowed their magic gifts upon the baby - Ursa gave virtue, Ummi beauty, Toph riches, and so on with everything in the world that one can wish for.

When eleven of them had made their promises, suddenly the thirteenth Azula came in. She wished to avenge herself for not having been invited, and without greeting, or even looking at anyone, she cried with a loud voice, "Shu's daughter shall in her fifteenth year prick herself with a spindle, and fall down dead." And, without saying a word more, she turned round and left the room.

They were all shocked, but the twelfth, Ty Lee, whose good wish still remained unspoken, came forward, and as she could not undo the evil sentence, but only soften it, she said, "It shall not be death, but a deep sleep of a hundred years, into which the princess shall fall."

Shu, who would fain keep his dear child from the misfortune, gave orders that every spindle in the whole kingdom should be burnt. Meanwhile the gifts of the wise women were plenteously fulfilled on the young Yue, for she was so beautiful (Ummi), modest (Yugoda), good-natured (Lily), and wise (Kyoshi), that everyone who saw her was bound to love her.

It happened that on the very day when she was fifteen years old, Shu and Oma were not at home, and Yue was left in the palace quite alone. So she went round into all sorts of places, looked into rooms and bed-chambers just as she liked, and at last came to an old tower. She climbed up the narrow winding-staircase, and reached a little door. A rusty key was in the lock, and when she turned it the door sprang open, and there in a little room sat an old woman with a spindle, busily spinning her flax.

"Good day, old mother," said Yue, "what are you doing there?"

"I am spinning," said the old woman, and nodded her head.

"What sort of thing is that, that rattles round so merrily," said Yue and she took the spindle and wanted to spin too. But scarcely had she touched the spindle when the magic decree was fulfilled, and she pricked her finger with it.

And, in the very moment when she felt the prick, she fell down upon the bed that stood there, and lay in a deep sleep. And this sleep extended over the whole palace, Shu and Oma who had just come home, and had entered the great hall, began to go to sleep, and the whole of the court with them. The ostrich horses, too, went to sleep in the stable, the dogs in the yard, the pigeons upon the roof, the flies on the wall, even the fire that was flaming on the hearth became quiet and slept, the roast meat left off frizzling, and cook Boulder, who was just going to pull the hair of Teo, because he had forgotten something, let him go, and went to sleep. And the wind fell, and on the trees before the castle not a leaf moved again.

But round about the castle there began to grow a hedge of thorns, which every year became higher, and at last grew close up round the castle and all over it, so that there was nothing of it to be seen, not even the flag upon the roof. But the story of the beautiful sleepingYue, went about the country, so that from time to time kings' sons came and tried to get through the thorny hedge into the castle. But they found it impossible, for the thorns held fast together, as if they had hands, and the youths were caught in them, could not get loose again, and died a miserable death.

After long, long years a king's son named Sokka came again to that country, and heard an old man talking about the thorn-hedge, and that a castle was said to stand behind it in which a wonderfully beautiful princess, named Yue, had been asleep for a hundred years, and that Shu and Oma and the whole court were asleep likewise. He had heard, too, from his grandfather Pakku, that many kings' sons had already come, and had tried to get through the thorny hedge, but they had remained sticking fast in it, and had died a pitiful death.

Then Sokka said, "I am not afraid, I will go and see the beautiful Yue." Pakku might dissuade him as he would, he did not listen to his words.

But by this time the hundred years had just passed, and the day had come when Yue was to awake again. When Sokka came near to the thorn-hedge, it was nothing but large and beautiful flowers, which parted from each other of their own accord, and let him pass unhurt, then they closed again behind him like a hedge. In the castle yard he saw the ostrich horses and the spotted hounds lying asleep, on the roof sat the pigeons with their heads under their wings. And when he entered the house, the flies were asleep upon the wall, Boulder in the kitchen was still holding out his hand to seize Teo, and the maid was sitting by the black hen which she was going to pluck.

He went on farther, and in the great hall he saw the whole of the court lying asleep, and up by the throne laid Shu and Oma. Then he went on still farther, and all was so quiet that a breath could be heard, and at last he came to the tower, and opened the door into the little room where Yue was sleeping.

There she lay, so beautiful that he could not turn his eyes away, and he stooped down and gave her a kiss. But as soon as he kissed her, Yue opened her eyes and awoke, and looked at him quite sweetly.

Then they went down together, and Shu awoke, and Oma, and the whole court, and looked at each other in great astonishment. And the ostrich horses in the courtyard stood up and shook themselves, the hounds jumped up and wagged their tails, the pigeons upon the roof pulled out their heads from under their wings, looked round, and flew into the open country, the flies on the wall crept again, the fire in the kitchen burned up and flickered and cooked the meat, the joint began to turn and sizzle again, and Boulder gave Teo such a box on the ear that he screamed, and the maid finished plucking the fowl.

And then the marriage of Sokka with Yue was celebrated with all splendour, and they lived contented to the end of their days.

-------------------------

**Me:** Well done (again)!

**Toph:** My wish was the best!

**Ty Lee:** No mine!

**Toph:** MINE!

**Ty Lee:** MINE!

**Aang:** STOP! What's wrong with you two?

**Me:** Maybe there fighting for Sokka…

**Toph:** WHAT?

**Ty Lee:** How do you know that?

**Sokka:** -eyes wide open and mouth too-

**Katara:** -slaps Sokka-

**Sokka:** What?

**Katara:** Sokka!

**Me:** Okay umm Zuko is going to say the ending.

**Zuko:** Do I have too?

**Everyone:** Yes!

**Zuko** Okay… Review and request! (Don't request a pairing with me)

**Me:** Zuko!

_Sleeping Beauty is for amythyst_

_Yuokka is for libowiekitty and akina101_


	8. Toph, the goosegirl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the story. The goose-girl is from The Brother Grimms.

**Me:** And welcome everybody!!!

**Azula:** Why so happy?

**Me:** Oh I met this wonderful guy…

**Zuko:** Oh please, this is a fanfic. Not your life story.

---However, the girls went on asking questions to me---

**Katara:** How did he look like? Was he a kind of hero?

**Ty Lee:** Was he funny?

**Azula:** Was he cruel?

**Toph:** Was he stupid?

**Mai** Was he annoyed?

….(After Song, Yue, Suki, Jin, Oma and the rest had asked me questions, we carried on with the fic.)

**Aang:** -to Me- Ready?

**Me:** -nods-

**Zuko:** Finally…

**Me:** On with -pauses – Ty Lee, could you stop kissing Sokka? He isn't enjoying this.

---Suki and Yue starts attacking Ty Lee---

**Azula:** -shoots a lighting-

**Everybody:** -stops doing what he or she was busy with-

**Me:** What was that good for?

**Azula:** Starting this…

**Me:** True… Okay people we gonna bring 'The goose-girl'!

**Mai:** -bored- Never heard about it.

**Me:** No? I love this fairytale! Okay for the goose-girl I need Toph…

**Toph:** -shouts- YES I AM IN THIS!

**Aang:** I thought you didn't like to play in this.

**Katara:** Girls will always be a mystery to you!

**Zuko:** -to Aang- Girls are crazy!

**The girls including me:** I heard that!!!

**Zuko:** -frightened- Let's start?

**Sokka:** Here's the list:

Queen: Katara

Princess/goose girl: Toph

Prince: Sokka

Chambermaid: Ty Lee

King: Jeong Jeong

Horse: Koh

Goose-boy: Aang

Knacker: Xin Fu

**Sokka:** Cool I'm a prince

**Zuko:** Yeah from the idiots.

**Ty Lee:** Yes, I'm in this with Sokka.

**Katara:** What pairing is this?

**Me:** Tokka!

**Toph and Sokka:** WHAT?

**Zuko:** Yes, no pairing with me!!!!!

**Toph, t****he goose-girl**

There once lived an old queen named Katara whose husband had been dead for many years, and she had a beautiful daughter Toph. When Toph grew up she was promised in marriage to a prince who lived far away. When the time came for her to be married, and she had to depart for the distant kingdom, Katara packed up for her many costly vessels and utensils of silver and gold, and trinkets also of gold and silver, and cups and jewels, in short, everything that belonged to a royal dowry, for she loved Toph with all her heart.

She likewise assigned to her a chambermaid Ty Lee, who was to ride with her, and deliver her into the hands of the bridegroom. Each received a horse for the journey. Toph's horse was called Koh, and could speak. When the hour of departure had come, Katara went into her bedroom, took a small knife and cut her fingers with it until they bled. Then she held out a small white cloth and let three drops of blood fall into it. She gave them to her daughter, saying, "Take good care of these. They will be of service to you on your way."

Thus they sorrowfully took leave of one another. Toph put the cloth into her bosom, mounted Koh, and set forth for her bridegroom. After they had ridden for a while she felt a burning thirst, and said to Ty Lee, "Dismount, and take my cup which you have brought with you for me, and get me some water from the brook, for I would like a drink."

"If you are thirsty," said Ty Lee, "get off your horse yourself, and lie down near the water and drink. I won't be your servant."

So in her great thirst princess Toph dismounted, bent down over the water in the brook and drank; and she was not allowed to drink out of the golden cup. Then she said, "Oh, Avatar," and the three drops of blood answered, "If your mother knew this, her heart would break in two."

But Toph was humble. She said nothing and mounted Koh again. They rode some miles further. The day was warm, the sun beat down, and she again grew thirsty. When they came to a stream of water, she again called to Ty Lee, "Dismount, and give me some water in my golden cup," for she had long ago forgotten the girl's evil words.

But Ty Lee said still more haughtily, "If you want a drink, get it yourself. I won't be your servant."

Then in her great thirst Toph dismounted, bent over the flowing water, wept, and said, "Oh, Avatar," and the drops of blood again replied, "If your mother knew this, her heart would break in two."

As she was thus drinking, leaning over the stream, the cloth with the three drops of blood fell from her bosom and floated away with the water, without her taking notice of it, so great were her concerns. However, Ty Lee saw what happened, and she rejoiced to think that she now had power over princess Toph, for by losing the drops of blood, Toph had become weak and powerless.

When she wanted to mount her horse again, the one that was called Koh, Ty Lee said, "I belong on Koh. You belong on my nag," and princess Toph had to accept it.

Then with many harsh words Ty Lee ordered Toph to take off her own royal clothing and put on Ty Lee's shabby clothes. And in the end Toph had to swear under the open heaven that she would not say one word of this to anyone at the royal court. If she had not taken this oath, she would have been killed on the spot. Koh saw everything, and remembered it well.

Ty Lee now climbed onto Koh, and the true princess onto the bad horse, and thus they travelled onwards, until finally they arrived at the royal palace. There was great rejoicing over their arrival, and the prince named Sokka ran ahead to meet them, then lifted Ty Lee from her horse, thinking she was his bride.

Ty Lee was led upstairs, while the real princess Toph was left standing below. Then the old king Jeong Jeong looked out of the window and saw her waiting in the courtyard, and noticed how fine and delicate and beautiful she was, so at once he went to the royal apartment, and asked Ty Lee about the girl she had with her who was standing down below in the courtyard, and who she was.

"I picked her up on my way for a companion. Give the girl some work to do, so she won't stand idly by."

However, Jeong Jeong had no work for her, and knew of nothing else to say but, "I have a little boy who tends the geese. She can help him." The boy was called _Kürdchen_ (Little Aang), and the true bride Toph had to help him tend geese.

Soon afterwards the false bride Ty Lee said to Sokka, "Dearest husband, I beg you to do me a favour."

He answered, "I will do so gladly."

"Then send for the knacker, and have the head of the horse which I rode here cut off, for it angered me on the way." In truth, she was afraid that Koh might tell how she had behaved toward the king's daughter.

Thus it happened that faithful Koh had to die. Toph heard about this, and she secretly promised to pay the knacker a piece of gold if he would perform a small service for her. In the town there was a large dark gateway, through which she had to pass with the geese each morning and evening. Would he be so good as to nail Koh's head beneath the gateway, so that she might see him again and again?

The knacker Xin Fu promised to do that, and cut off the head, and nailed it securely beneath the dark gateway.

Early in the morning, when she and Aang drove out their flock beneath this gateway, she said in passing, "Alas, Koh, hanging there!"

Then the head answered:

Alas, young queen, passing by,  
If this your mother knew,  
Her heart would break in two.

Then they went still further out of the town, driving their geese into the country. And when they came to the meadow, she sat down and unbound her hair which was of pure gold. Aang saw it, was delighted how it glistened, and wanted to pluck out a few hairs. Then she said:

Blow, wind, blow,  
Take Aang's hat,  
And make him chase it,  
Until I have braided my hair,  
And tied it up again.

Then such a strong wind came up that it blew Aang's hat across the fields, and he had to run after it. When he came back, she was already finished combing and putting up her hair, so he could not get even one strand. So Aang became angry, and would not speak to her, and thus they tended the geese until evening, and then they went home.

The next morning when they were driving the geese out through the dark gateway, the maiden said, "Alas, Koh, hanging there!"

Koh answered:

Alas, young queen, passing by,  
If this your mother knew,  
Her heart would break in two.

She sat down again in the field and began combing out her hair. When Aang ran up and tried to take hold of some, she quickly said:

Blow, wind, blow,  
Take Aang's hat,  
And make him chase it,  
Until I have braided my hair,  
And tied it up again.

Then the wind blew, taking the hat off his head and far away. Aang had to run after it, and when he came back, she had already put up her hair, and he could not get a single strand. Then they tended the geese until evening.

That evening, after they had returned home, Aang went to Jeong Jeong and said, "I won't tend geese with that girl any longer."

"Why not?" asked Jeong Jeong.

"Oh, because she angers me all day long."

Then Jeong Jeong ordered him to tell what it was that she did to him. Aang said, "In the morning when we pass beneath the dark gateway with the flock, there is a horse's head on the wall, and she says to it, 'Alas, Koh, hanging there!' And the head replies:

Alas, young queen, passing by,  
If this your mother knew,  
Her heart would break in two."

Then Aang went on to tell what happened at the goose pasture, and how he had to chase his hat.

King Jeong Jeong ordered him to drive his flock out again the next day. As soon as morning came, he himself sat down behind the dark gateway, and heard how the girl spoke with Koh's head. Then he followed her out into the country and hid himself in a thicket in the meadow. There he soon saw with his own eyes the goose-girl and the goose-boy bringing their flock, and how after a while she sat down and took down her hair, which glistened brightly. Soon she said:

Blow, wind, blow,  
Take Aang's hat,  
And make him chase it,  
Until I have braided my hair,  
And tied it up again.

Then came a blast of wind and carried off Aang's hat, so that he had to run far away, while Toph quietly went on combing and braiding her hair, all of which king Jeong Jeong observed. Then, quite unseen, he went away, and when the goose-girl came home in the evening, he called her aside, and asked why she did all these things.

"I am not allowed to tell you, nor can I reveal my sorrows to any human being, for I have sworn under the open heaven not to do so, and if I had not so sworn, I would have been killed."

He urged her and left her no peace, but he could get nothing from her. Finally he said, "If you will not tell me anything, then tell your sorrows to the iron stove there," and he went away.

So Toph crept into the iron stove, and began to cry sorrowfully, pouring out her whole heart. She said, "Here I sit, abandoned by the whole world, although I am the daughter of a king. A false chambermaid forced me to take off my royal clothes, and she has taken my place with my bridegroom. Now I have to do common work as a goose-girl. If my mother this, her heart would break in two."

Jeong Jeong was standing outside listening by the stovepipe, and he heard what she said. Then he came back inside, and asked her to come out of the stove. Then they dressed her in royal clothes, and it was marvellous how beautiful she was.

King Jeong Jeong summoned his son Sokka and revealed to him that he had a false bride who was only a chambermaid, but that the true one was standing there, the one who had been a goose-girl. Sokka rejoiced with all his heart when he saw her beauty and virtue. A great feast was made ready to which all the people and all good friends were invited.

At the head of the table sat Sokka with Toph on one side of him, and Ty Lee on the other. However, Ty Lee was deceived, for she did not recognize the princess in her dazzling attire. After they had eaten and drunk, and were in a good mood, king Jeong Jeong asked Ty Lee as a riddle, what punishment a person deserved who had deceived her master in such and such a manner, then told the whole story, asking finally, "What sentence does such a person deserve?"

Ty Lee said, "She deserves no better fate than to be stripped stark naked, and put in a barrel that is studded inside with sharp nails. Two white horses should be hitched to it, and they should drag her along through one street after another, until she is dead."

"You are the one," said Jeong Jeong, "and you have pronounced your own sentence. Thus shall it be done to you."

After the sentence had been carried out, Sokka married his true bride Toph, and both of them ruled over their kingdom in peace and happiness.

------------------------------------

**Me:** Wasn't that the most beautiful story you ever read?

**Azula:** No!

**Ty Lee:** Oh yes… It almost looked like a fairytale

**Everybody:** -sweatsdrops-

**Azula:** Tell us what you liked of this(If you didn't like it(just like me) than it is okay)

**Toph:** And request which fairytale you would like(Isn't there a fairytale of a strong, blind girl?)

**Ty Lee:** And request what pairing you want(Me and Sokka…)

**Me:** Okay don't listen to them. Just review and request!

_The goose-girl for ME(yep for myself, like I said I love this story)_

_Tokka for libowiekitty, sleepingdragon001, Sokka's fan/lawyer and Aiedail Morning Star_


	9. The six servants of Zuko

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar or the characters or the story. The six servants is from The Brothers Grimm. 

**A/N:** Tho and Due are the people who lives in the Swamp. Mongke is 'an old friend' of Iroh. Yugoda is the healer on the North Pole. Gow is the stupid guy who keeps saying he is the army of the Earth Kingdom(Zuko alone). Chey is the firebender in 'The desserter'.

**Me:** Welcome to again a new fairytale!!

**Ty Lee:** And I'm in this one! Right?

**Me:** No…

**Ty Lee:** But…but…-starts crying-

**Aang:** Come on Ty Lee, it's not that worse.

**Ty Lee:** -angry- IT'S SO WORSE!!!

**Aang:** -scares-

**Katara**: -to Ty Lee- DON'T YELL AT HIM!

**Ty Lee and Katara:** -starts fighting-

**Toph:** GO SUGAR QUEEN!

**Azula:** GO TY LEE!

**Me:** Umm guys…

**Everyone:** -starts yelling-

**Toph:** SHUT UP!!

**Everyone:** -shuts up-

**Toph:** Slimmmeiske2?

**Me:** Thank you Toph. Okay the next fairytale is the six servants!

**Ty Lee:** Never heart about that.

**Mai:** Really? It's the fairytale that a prince wants to marry a beautiful princess but first he has to do three tasks and…

**Azula:** How do you know that?

**Mai:** Umm…

**Me:** Since Mai knows the story, you can play the sorceress.

**Mai:** -bored-

**Zuko:** And what pairing is in this?

**Me:** TOKO!

**Toph:** It kinda sounds like me and… ZUKO?!

**Me:** Correct!

**Zuko:** What?!

**Me:** Don't be so angry…Zuko.

**Aang:** Okay and who's in this too?

**Me:** Well Iroh, Tho, Bumi, Due, Gow, Chey, Mongke and Yugoda.

**Azula:** Let's starts before someone destroys my Earth Kingdom.

**Toph:** Great plan. I think I'm gonna visit-…

**Me:** No way Toph! Viacom will kill me if you destroy it…now.

**Ty Lee:** Here's the list.

Prince: Zuko

Princess: Toph

Sorceress: Mai

King: Iroh

The stout one: Tho

The listener: Bumi

The tale one: Due

The one with the sharp eyes: Gow

The frosty one: Chey

The one with the long neck: Mongke

The innkeeper's wife: Yugoda

**Sokka:** Let's start!

**The six servants**** of Zuko**

In olden times, there lived an aged queen Mai who was a sorceress, and her daughter Toph was the most beautiful maiden under the sun. Mai, however, had no other thought than how to lure mankind to destruction, and when a wooer appeared, she said that whosoever wished to have her daughter Toph, must first perform a task, or die. Many had been dazzled by Toph's beauty, and had actually risked this, but they never could accomplish what Mai enjoined them to do, and then no mercy was shown, they had to kneel down, and their heads were struck off.

A certain king's son whose name Zuko was, who had also heard of the maiden's beauty, said to his father Iroh, "Let me go there, I want to demand her in marriage." "Never," answered king Iroh, "if you were to go, it would be going to your death." On this Zuko lay down and was sick unto death, and for seven years he lay there, and no physician could heal him. When Iroh perceived that all hope was over, with a heavy heart he said to him, "Go thither, and try your luck, for I know no other means of curing you." When Zuko heard that, he rose from his bed and was well again, and joyfully set out on his way.

And it came to pass that as he was riding across a heath, he saw from afar something like a great heap of hay laying on the ground, and when he drew nearer, he could see that it was the stomach of a man, who had laid himself down there, but the stomach looked like a small mountain. When the fat Tho saw the traveller, he stood up and said, "If you are in need of any one, take me into your service." Prince Zuko answered, "What can I do with such a clumsy man?" "Oh," said Tho, "this is nothing, when I really puff myself up, I am three thousand times fatter." "If that's the case," said Zuko, "I can make use of you, come with me."

So Tho followed the prince, and after a while they found another man who was lying on the ground with his ear laid to the turf. "What are you doing there?" asked Zuko. "I am listening," replied the man Bumi. "What are you listening to so attentively?" "I am listening to what is just going on in the world, for nothing escapes my ears, I even hear the grass growing." "Tell me," said prince Zuko, "what you hear at the court of the old queen Mai who has the beautiful daughter Toph." Then he answered, "I hear the whizzing of the sword that is striking off a wooer's head." Zuko said, "I can make use of you, come with me."

They went onwards, and then saw a pair of feet lying and part of a pair of legs, but could not see the rest of the body. When they had walked on for a great distance, they came to the body, and at last to the head also. "Why," said Zuko, "what a tall rascal you are." "Oh," replied the tall Due, "that is nothing at all yet, when I really stretch out my limbs, I am three thousand times as tall, and taller than the highest mountain on earth. I will gladly enter your service, if you will take me." "Come with me," said prince Zuko, "I can make use of you."

They went onwards and found a man sitting by the road who had bound up his eyes. Zuko said to him, "Have you weak eyes, that you cannot look at the light?" "No," replied the man Gow, "but I must not remove the bandage, for whatsoever I look at with my eyes, splits to pieces, so powerful is my glance. If you can use that, I shall be glad to serve you." "Come with me," replied Zuko, "I can make use of you."

They journeyed onwards and found a man who was lying in the hot sunshine, trembling and shivering all over his body, so that not a limb was still. "How can you shiver when the sun is shining so warm?" said prince Zuko. "Alas," replied the man Chey, "I am of quite a different nature. The hotter it is, the colder I am, and the frost pierces through all my bones, and the colder it is, the hotter I am. In the midst of ice, I cannot endure the heat, nor in the midst of fire, the cold." "You are a strange fellow," said Zuko, "but if you will enter my service, follow me."

They travelled onwards, and saw a man standing who made a long neck and looked about him, and could see over all the mountains. "What are you looking at so eagerly?" said prince Zuko. The man Mongke replied, "I have such sharp eyes that I can see into every forest and field, and hill and valley, all over the world." Zuko said, "Come with me if you will, for I am still in want of such an one."

And now Zuko and his six servants Tho, Bumi, Due, Gow, Chey and Mongke came to the town where Mai dwelt. He did not tell her who he was, but said, "If you will give me your beautiful daughter, I will perform any task you set me." Mai was delighted to get such a handsome youth as this into her net, and said, "I will set you three tasks, and if you are able to perform them all, you shall be husband and master of my daughter." "What is the first to be?" "You shall fetch me my ring which I have dropped into the red sea."

So Zuko went home to his servants and said, "The first task is not easy. A ring is to be got out of the red sea. Come, find some way of doing it." Then Mongke said, "I will see where it is lying," and looked down into the water and said, "It is hanging there, on a pointed stone." Due carried them thither, and said, "I would soon get it out, if I could only see it." "Oh, is that all," cried Tho, and lay down and put his mouth to the water, on which all the waves fell into it just as if it had been a whirlpool, and he drank up the whole sea till it was as dry as a meadow. Due stooped down a little, and brought out the ring with his hand.

Then prince Zuko rejoiced when he had the ring, and took it to Mai. She was astonished, and said, "Yes, it is the right ring. You have safely performed the first task, but now comes the second. Do you see the meadow in front of my palace? Three hundred fat oxen are feeding there, and these must you eat, skin, hair, bones, horns and all, and down below in my cellar lie three hundred casks of wine, and these you must drink up as well, and if one hair of the oxen, or one little drop of the wine is left, your life will be forfeited to me." "May I invite no guests to this repast?" inquired Zuko, "No dinner is good without some company." Mai laughed maliciously, and replied, "You may invite one for the sake of companionship, but no more."

Prince Zuko went to his servants and said to Tho, "You shall be my guest today, and shall eat your fill." Hereupon Tho puffed himself up and ate the three hundred oxen without leaving one single hair, and then he asked if he was to have nothing but his breakfast. Then he drank the wine straight from the casks without feeling any need of a glass, and drained them down to their dregs.

When the meal was over, Zuko went to Mai, and told her that the second task also was performed. She wondered at this and said, "No one has ever done so much before, but one task still remains," and she thought to herself, "You shall not escape me, and will not keep your head on your shoulders." "This night," said Mai, "I will bring my daughter to you in your chamber, and you shall put your arms round her, but when you are sitting there together, beware of falling asleep. When twelve o'clock is striking, I will come, and if she is then no longer in your arms, you are lost."

Zuko thought, "The task is easy, I will most certainly keep my eyes open." Nevertheless he called his servants, told them what Mai had said, and remarked, "Who knows what treachery lurks behind this? Foresight is a good thing - keep watch, and take care that the maiden does not go out of my room again." When night fell, Mai came with Toph, and gave her into the princess's arms, and then Due wound himself round the two in a circle, and Tho placed himself by the door, so that no living creature could enter. There the two sat, and Toph spoke never a word, but the moon shone through the window on her face, and Zuko could behold her wondrous beauty. He did nothing but gaze at her, and was filled with love and happiness, and his eyes never felt weary. This lasted until eleven o'clock, when Mai cast such a spell over all of them that they fell asleep, and at the self-same moment Toph was carried away.

Then they all slept soundly until a quarter to twelve, when the magic lost its power, and all awoke again. "Oh, misery and misfortune," cried Zuko, "now I am lost." The faithful servants also began to lament, but Bumi said, "Be quiet, I want to listen." Then he listened for an instant and said, "She is on a rock, three hundred leagues from hence, bewailing her fate. You alone, Due, can help her, if you will stand up, you will be there in a couple of steps."

"Yes," answered Due, "but Gow must go with me, that we may destroy the rock." Then Due took Gow on his back, and in the twinkling of an eye they were on the enchanted rock. Due immediately took the bandage from the other's eyes, and he did but look round, and the rock shivered into a thousand pieces. Then Due took Toph in his arms, carried her back in a second, then fetched his companion with the same rapidity, and before it struck twelve they were all sitting as they had sat before, quite merrily and happily. When twelve struck, sorceress Mai came stealing in with a malicious face, as much as to say, "Now he is mine," for she believed that her daughter was on the rock three hundred leagues off. But when she saw her in the prince's arms, she was alarmed, and said, "Here is one who knows more than I do." She dared not make any opposition, and was forced to give him her daughter. But she whispered in her ear, "It is a disgrace to you to have to obey common people, and that you are not allowed to choose a husband to your own liking."

On this the proud heart of Toph was filled with anger, and she meditated revenge. Next morning she caused three hundred great bundles of wood to be got together, and said to Zuko that though the three tasks were performed, she would still not be his wife until someone was ready to seat himself in the midst of the wood, and bear the fire. She thought that none of his servants would let themselves be burnt for him, and that out of love for her, he himself would place himself upon it, and then she would be free. But the servants said, "Every one of us has done something except Chey, he must set to work, and they put him in the middle of the pile, and set fire to it." Then the fire began to burn, and burnt for three days until all the wood was consumed, and when the flames had burnt out, Chey was standing amid the ashes, trembling like an aspen leaf, and saying, "I never felt such a frost during the whole course of my life, if it had lasted much longer, I should have been benumbed."

As no other pretext was to be found, Toph was now forced to take the unknown youth as a husband. But when they drove away to church, Mai said, "I cannot endure the disgrace," and sent her warriors after them with orders to cut down all who opposed them, and bring back her daughter. But Bumi had sharpened his ears, and heard the secret discourse of Mai. "What shall we do?" said he to Tho. But he knew what to do, and spat out once or twice behind the carriage some of the sea-water which he had drunk, and a great lake arose in which the warriors were caught and drowned.

When sorceress Mai perceived that, she sent her mailed knights, but Bumi heard the rattling of their armor, and undid the bandage from Gow, who looked for a while rather fixedly at the enemy's troops, on which they all sprang to pieces like glass. Then Zuko and Toph went on their way undisturbed, and when the two had been blessed in church, the six servants took leave, and said to their master, "Your wishes are now satisfied, you need us no longer, we will go our way and seek our fortunes."

Half a league from the palace of Iroh was a village near which a swineherd tended his herd, and when they came thither, Zuko said to his wife, "Do you know who I really am? I am no prince, but a herder of swine, and the man who is there with that herd, is my father. We two shall have to set to work also, and help him." Then he alighted with her at the inn, and secretly told the innkeepers to take away her royal apparel during the night. So when she awoke in the morning, she had nothing to put on, and the innkeeper's wife Yugoda gave her an old gown and a pair of worsted stockings, and at the same time seemed to consider it a great present, and said, "If it were not for the sake of your husband I should have given you nothing at all." Then princess Toph believed that he really was a swineherd, and tended the herd with him, and thought to herself, "I have deserved this for my haughtiness and pride."

This lasted for a week, and then she could endure it no longer, for she had sores on her feet. And now came a couple of people who asked if she knew who her husband was. "Yes," she answered, "he is a swineherd, and has just gone out with cords and ropes to try to drive a little bargain." But they said, "Just come with us, and we will take you to him," and they took Toph up to the palace, and when she entered the hall, there stood her husband in kingly raiment. But she did not recognize him until he took her in his arms, kissed her, and said, "I suffered so much for you that you, too, had to suffer for me." And then the wedding was celebrated, and he who has related this, wishes that he, too, had been present at it.

--------------------

**Me:** Great job guys!

**Toph:** No other pairing with me anymore!!!

**Me:** Umm sure Toph (No way!)

**Katara:** Anyway review…

**Aang:** …and request!

**Katara:** -to Aang- We're such a great team!

**Aang:** -blushes- Yeah!

_Toko is for Firegurl92._


	10. Toph Bei Fong and the doublefaced giant

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the story. 'Molly Whuppie' is from Joseph Jacobs.

**Me:** Welcome everyone! Sorry, that it took so long…

**Azula:** Well I didn't miss it. I finally could rule a couple days over the Earth Kingdom.

**Toph:** And I finally made up a plan to destroy her kingdom.

**Ty Lee:** And I practised for my role in this fairytale!

**Aang:** How could you know what you are going to play?

**Ty Lee:** Well I looked at slimmmeiske2's list and I saw it was time for a TAANG fairytale and the story that stood on the list was Molly Whuppie. And 'cause Jia Yu (Thank you) had a list who had to play who, I already knew my role.

**Mai:** Umm Ty Lee? Did you ever think about it that slimmmeiske2 is going to take that suggestion?

**Ty Lee:** -looks at Me-

**Me:** Well Ty Lee, you still have the same role, but I mixed a bit for some others.

**Zuko:** Am I still paired up with water peasant?

**Me:** No, you're paired up with Jin.

**Katara:** So I'm not in this anymore?

**Me:** No, you're just paired up with Jet.

**Smellerbee:** But Jet is dead!

**Me:** Yeah… But I brought him back for my fic.

**Smellerbee:** Really? Jet?

**Jet:** Hi Smellerbee! Good to see you.

**Jet and Smellerbee:** -hugs each other-

**Everyone:** Awww so cute…

**Jet:** We're just friends!

**Smellerbee:** Yeah!

**Everyone:** Suuuuurrrrrreeee

**Smellerbee:** Start this!

**Sokka:** Wait! Where's Toph?

**Katara:** She's gone

**Aang:** Maybe she's angry!

**Iroh:** Maybe we forgot her birthday…

**Everyone:** Ohoh! TOPH HAPPY BIRTDAY!

**Toph:** -walks in- You're all so lucky that this fic. has to be made. Other wise…

**Me:** Here's the list:

Molly Whuppie: Toph

Oldest sister: Jin

Other sister: Katara

Father: Kenji

Mother: Ying

Giant: Ozai

Giant's wife: Ursa

Oldest prince: Zuko

Youngest prince: Aang

Middle prince: Jet

King: Iroh

Giant's daughters: Mai, Azula and Ty Lee

**Me:** We only miss…Kenji, Ying, Ozai and Ursa!

**Mai:** Who's Kenji?

**Zuko:** And Ying?

**Aang:** And Ursa?

**Me:** Ursa is Zuko's mother Aang. And Kenji is a zookeeper Aang met in Ba Sing Se. And Ying was the pregnant woman who travelled through the Serpent's Pass.

**Everyone:** Ohhhh

**Sokka:** Let's start then!

**Toph Bei Fong and the double-faced giant**

Once upon a time, there was a man called Kenji and his wife Ying who were not over rich. And they had so many children that they couldn't find meat for them; so, as the three youngest were girls, they just took them out to the forest one day, and left them there to fend for themselves as best they might.

Now the two eldest were just ordinary girls called Jin and Katara, so they cried a bit and felt afraid; but the youngest, whose name was Toph Bei Fong, was bold, so she counselled her sisters not to despair, but to try and find some house where they might get a night's lodging. So they set off through the forest, and journeyed, and journeyed, and journeyed, but never a house did they see. It began to grow dark, Jin and Katara were faint with hunger, and even Toph Bei Fong began to think of supper. At last, in the distance they saw a great big light, and made for it. Now when they drew near they saw that it came from a huge window in a huge house.

"It will be a giant's house," said Jin, trembling with fright.

"If there were two giants in it I mean to have my supper," quote Toph Bei Fong, and knocked at a huge door, as bold as brass. It was opened by the giant's wife Ursa, who shook her head when Toph Bei Fong asked for victuals and a night's lodging.

"You wouldn't thank me for it," she said, "for my man Ozai is a giant, and when he comes home he will kill you of a certainty."

"But if you give us supper at once," said Toph craftily, "we shall have finished it before Ozai comes home; for we are very sharp-set."

Now, Ursa was not unkindly; besides her three daughters Mai, Azula and Ty Lee, who were just of an age with Toph and her sisters, tugged at her skirts well pleased; so she took the girls in, set them by the fire, and gave them each a bowl of bread and milk. But they had hardly begun to gobble it up before the door burst open, and Ozai strode in saying:

"Fee-fi-fo-fum,

I smell the smell of some earthly one."

"Don't put yourself about, my dear," said Ursa trying to make the best of it. "See for yourself. They are only three poor little girlies like our girlies. They were cold and hungry so I gave them some supper: but they have promised to go away as soon as they have finished. Now be a good giant and don't touch them. They've eaten of our salt, so don't _you_ be at fault!"

Now Ozai was not at all a straightforward giant. He was a double-faced giant. So he only said,

"Umph!"

and remarked that as they had come, they had better stay all night, since they could easily sleep with Mai, Azula and Ty Lee. And after he had had his supper he made himself quite pleasant, and plaited chains of straw for the little strangers to wear round their necks, to match the gold chains his daughters wore. Then he wished them all pleasant dreams and sent them to bed.

Dear me! He _was_ a double-faced giant!

But Toph Bei Fong, the youngest of the three girls, was not only bold, she was clever. So when she was in bed, instead of going to sleep like the others, she lay awake and thought, and thought, and thought; until at last she up ever so softly, took off her own and her sisters' straw chains, put them round the neck of the ogre's daughters, and placed their gold chains round her own and her sisters' necks.

And even then she did not go to sleep; but lay still and waited to see if she was wise; and she was! For in the very middle of the night, when everybody else was dead asleep, and it was pitch dark, in comes Ozai, all stealthy, feels for the straw chains, twists them tight round the wearers' necks, half strangles his daughters, drags them on to the floor, and beats them till they were quite dead. So, all stealthy and satisfied, goes back to his own bed, thinking he had been very clever.

But he was no match you see for Toph Bei Fong; for she at once roused her sisters, bade them be quiet, and follow her. Then she slipped out of Ozai's house and ran, and ran, and ran until the dawn broke and they found themselves before another great house. It was surrounded by a wide deep moat, which was spanned by a drawbridge. But the drawbridge was up. However, beside it, hung a Single Hair rope over which any one very light-footed could cross.

Now Toph's sisters were feared to try it; besides they said that for aught they knew the house might be another giant's house, and they had best keep away.

"Taste and try," said Toph Bei Fong, laughing, and was over the Bridge of a Single Hair before you could say knife. And, after all, it was not a giant's house but a King's castle. Now it so happened that the very giant whom Toph had tricked was the terror of the whole countryside, and it was to gain safety from him that the drawbridge was kept up, and the Bridge of a Single Hair had been made. So when the sentry heard Toph Bei Fong's tale, he took her to king Iroh and said:

"My lord! Here is a girlie who has tricked the giant!"

Then Iroh when he had heard the story said, "You are a clever girl, Toph Bei Fong, and you managed very well; but if you could manage still better and steal the giant's sword in which part of his strength lies, I will give your eldest sister Jin in marriage to my eldest son Zuko."

Well! Molly Whuppie thought this would be a very good down sitting for Jin, so she said she would try.

So that evening, all alone, she ran across the Bridge of One Hair, and ran and ran till she came to Ozai's house. The sun was just setting and shone on it so beautifully, that Toph Bei Fong thought it looked like a castle in Spain, and could hardly believe that such a dreadful, double-faced giant lived within. However, she knew he did; so she slipped in to the house, unbeknownst, stole up to Ozai's room, and crept in behind the bed. By and by, Ozai came home, ate a huge supper, and came crashing up the stairs to his bed. But Toph kept very still and held her breath. So after a time he fell asleep, and soon he began to snore. Then Toph crept out from under the bed, ever so softly, crept up the bedclothes, crept past his great snoring face, and laid hold of the sword that hung above it. But alas! As she jumped from the bed in a hurry, the sword rattled in the scabbard. The noise woke Ozai, and up he jumped and ran after Toph, who ran as she had never run before, carrying the sword over her shoulder. And he ran, and she ran, and they both ran, until they came to the Bridge of One Hair. Then she fled over it light-footed, balancing the sword, but he couldn't. So he stopped, foaming at the mouth with rage and called after her:

"Woe worth you, Toph Bei Fong! Never you dare to come again!"

And she, turning her head about as she sped over the One Hair Bridge. Toph laughed lightly:

"Twice yet, gaffer, will I come to the Castle in Spain!"

So Toph gave the sword to King Iroh, and, as he had promised, Zuko wedded Jin.

But after the marriage festivities were over Iroh says again to Toph Bei Fong:

"You're a main clever girl, Toph, and you have managed very well, but if you could manage still better and steal the giant's purse in which part of his strength lies, I will marry my second son Jet to your second sister Katara. But you need to be careful, for the giant sleeps with the purse under his pillow!"

Well! Toph Bei Fong thought this would be a very good downsitting, indeed, for Katara, so she said she would try her luck.

So that evening, just at sunsetting, she ran over the One Hair Bridge, and ran, and ran, and ran until she came to Ozai's house looking for the entire world like a castle in the air, all ruddy, golden, and glinting. She could scarce believe such a dreadful double-faced giant lived within. However, she knew he did; so she slipped into the house unbeknownst, stole up to Ozai's room, and crept in below Ozai's bed. By and by, Ozai came home, ate a hearty supper, and then came crashing upstairs, and soon fell a-snoring. Then Toph Bei Fong slipped from under the bed, and slipped up the bed-clothes, and reaching out her hand slipped it under the pillow, and got hold of the purse. But Ozai's head was so heavy on it she had to tug and tug away. At last out it came, she fell backward over the bed-side, the purse opened, and some of the money fell out with a crash. The noise wakened Ozai, and she had only time to grab the money off the floor, when he was after her. Now they ran, and ran, and ran, and ran! At last, she reached the One Hair Bridge and, with the purse in one hand, the money in the other, she sped across it while Ozai shook his fist at her, and cried:

"Woe worth you, Toph Bei Fong! Never you dare to come again."

And she turning her head laughed lightly:

"Yet once more, gaffer, will I come to the castle in Spain."

So she took the purse to Iroh, and he ordered a splendid marriage feast for Jet and Katara.

But after the wedding was over King Iroh said to her:

"Toph! You are the most main clever girl in the world; but if you would do better yet, and steal me from his finger the giant's ring in which all his strength lies, I will give you my dearest, youngest, handsomest son Aang for yourself."

Now Toph thought Aang was the nicest young prince she had ever seen, so she said she would try. And that evening, all alone, she sped across the One Hair Bridge as light as a feather, and ran, and ran, and ran, until she came to the giant's house all lit up with the red setting sun like any castle in the air. And she slipped inside, stole upstairs, and crept under the bed in no time. And Ozai came in, and supped, and crashed up to bed, and snored. Oh! He snored louder than ever!

But you know, he was a double-faced giant; so perhaps he snored louder on purpose. For no sooner had Toph Bei Fong began to tug at his ring than . . . My! . . .

He had her fast between his finger and thumb. And he sat up in bed, and shook his head at her and said, "Toph Bei Fong, you are a main clever girl! Now, if I had done as much ill to you as you have done to me, what would you do to me?"

Then Toph thought for a moment and she said: "I'd put you in a sack, and I'd put the cat inside with you, and I'd put the dog inside with you, and I'd put a needle and thread and a pair of shears inside with you, and I'd hang you up on a nail, and I'd go to the wood and cut the thickest stick I could get, and come home and take you down and bang you, and bang, and bang, and bang you till you were dead!"

"Right you are!" cried Ozai gleefully, "and that's just what I'll do to you!"

So he got a sack and put Toph into it with the dog and the cat and the needle and thread and the shears, and hung her on a nail in the wall, and went out to the woods to choose a stick.

Then Toph Bei Fong began to laugh like anything, and the dog joined in with barks, and the cat with mews.

Now Ursa was sitting in the next room, and when she heard the commotion, she went in to see what was up.

"Whatever is the matter?" asked she.

"Nothing, 'm," quote Toph Bei Fong from inside the sack, laughing like anything. "Ho, ho! Ha, ha! If you saw what we see you'd laugh too. Ho, ho! Ha, ha!"

And no matter how Ursa begged to know what she saw, there never was any answer but, "Ho, ho! Ha, ha! Could ye but see what I see!!!"

At last, Ursa begged Toph to let her see, so Toph took the shears, cut a hole in the sack, jumped out, helped the giant's wife in, and sewed up the hole! For of course she hadn't forgotten to take out the needle and thread with her.

Now, just at that very moment, Ozai burst in, and Toph had barely time to hide behind the door before he rushed at the sack, tore it down, and began to batter it with a huge tree he had cut in the wood.

"Stop! stop!" cried Ursa. "It's me! It's me!"

But he couldn't hear, for, see you, the dog and the cat had tumbled one on the top of the other, and such a growling and spitting, and yelling and caterwauling you never heard! It was fair deafening, and the giant would have gone on battering till his wife was dead had he not caught sight of Toph Bei Fong escaping with the ring which he had left on the table.

Well, he threw down the tree and ran after her. Never was such a race. They ran, and they ran, and they ran, and they ran, until they came to the One Hair Bridge. And then, balancing herself with the ring like a hoop, Toph Bei Fong sped over the bridge light as a feather, but Ozai had to stand on the other side, and shake his fist at her, and cry louder than ever:

"Woe worth you, Toph Bei Fong! Never you dare to come again!"

And she, turning her head back as she sped, laughed gaily:

"Never more, gaffer, will I come to the castle in the air!"

So she took the ring to King Iroh, and she and Aang were married, and no one ever saw the double-faced giant again.

---------------------

**Me:** Well done! I'm sorry for the violent scenes.

**Toph and Azula:** That was the BEST part!!!

**Me:** Umm okay. Who wants to say the ending?

**Everyone:** -starts talking-

**Me:** Nobody?

We'll do it!

**Azula:** Review…

**Mai:** Request a fairytale…

**Ty Lee:** And request a pairing!

**Zuko:** -to Azula, Mai and Ty Lee- Do I really need to say that?

**Azula, Mai and Ty Lee:** Yes!

**Zuko:** -bored- Yow Yow check it out!

**The others:** -steps away from Zuko-

**Zuko:** -thinks- _I'll kill Azula…I'll kill…oww forget about it. That they all just review. Next time Sokka can say the ending!_

_Taang for Jia Yu, Tefnu Talvi, amythyst and darkgem499._

_Molly Whuppie for Jia Yu._


	11. Haru and the genie Hue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the characters or the story. Aladdin is a story out of The thousand nights and a night.**

**Me:** Welcome everyone! I would like a few moments silence for Annick who has been found in the river.

**Everyone:** -keeps quiet-

**Me:** Thank you! Now on with the fic.

**Ty Lee:** Am I in this?

**Me:** Yes.

**Ty Lee:** -over the moon- YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

**Mai and Azula:** I don't know you!

**Aang:** I'm getting tired of all this stuff! Just say which pairing it is and which story!

**Me:** Okay, It's Aladdin and it's a Hatara. Since Aang's tired, this is the list:

Aladdin: Haru

Princess: Katara

Wizard: Zuko

Genie: Hue

Sultan: Fire nation man

Mother: Ty Lee

Chamberlain: Hahn

**Toph:** Get your game on!

**Sokka:** Toph, That's from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

**Toph:** Oh sorry! Let's rock this place!

**Sokka:** That's better!

**Haru**** and the genie Hue**

Once upon a time . . . a widow had an only son whose name was Haru. They were very poor and lived from hand to mouth, though young Haru did what he could to earn some pennies, by picking bananas in faraway places.

One day, as he was looking for wild figs in a grove some way from the town, Sokka met a mysterious stranger. This smartly dressed gold-eyed man with black hair and a splendid sapphire in his turban, asked Sokka an unusual question:

"Come here, boy," he ordered. "How would you like to earn a silver penny?"

"A silver penny!" exclaimed Haru. "Sir, I'd do anything for that kind of payment."

"I'm not going to ask you to do much. Just go down that manhole. I'm much too big to squeeze through myself. If you do as I ask, you'll have your reward." The stranger helped Sokka lift the manhole cover, for it was very heavy. Slim and agile as he was, the boy easily went down. His feet touched stone and he carefully made his way down some steps . . . and found himself in a large chamber. It seemed to sparkle, though dimly lit by the flickering light of an old oil lamp. When Haru's eyes became used to the gloom, he saw a wonderful sight: trees dripping with glittering jewels, pots of gold and caskets full of priceless gems. Thousands of precious objects lay scattered about. It was a treasure trove! Unable to believe his eyes, Haru was standing dazed when he heard a shout behind him.

"The lamp! Put out the flame and bring me the lamp!" Surprised and suspicious, for why should the stranger, out of all such a treasure want only an old lamp, Haru wondered. Perhaps he was a wizard. He decided to be on his guard. Picking up the lamp, he retraced his steps up to the entrance.

"Give me the lamp," urged the wizard Zuko impatiently. "Hand it over," he began to shout, thrusting out his arm to grab it, but Haru cautiously drew back.

"Let me out first . . ."

"Too bad for you," snapped the stranger, slamming down the manhole cover, never noticing that, as he did so, a ring slid off his finger. A terrified Haru was left in pitch darkness, wondering what the wizard would do next. Then he trod on the ring. Aimlessly putting it on his finger, he twisted it round and round. Suddenly the room was flooded with a rosy light and a great genie with clasped hands appeared on a cloud.

"At your command, sire," said the genie.

Now astounded, Haru could only stammer:

"I want to go home!" In a flash he was back in his own home, though the door was tightly shut.

"How did you get in?" called his mother from the kitchen stove, the minute she set eyes on him. Excitedly, her son told her of his adventures.

"Where's the silver coin?" his mother Ty Lee asked. Haru clapped a hand to his brow. For all he had brought home was the old oil lamp "Oh, mother! I'm so sorry. This is all I've got."

"Well, let's hope it works. It's so dirty . . ." and the widow began to rub the lamp.

Suddenly out shot another genie, in a cloud of smoke.

"You've set me free, after centuries! I was a prisoner in the lamp, waiting to be freed by someone rubbing it. Now, I'm your obedient servant. I'm Hue. Tell me your wishes." And the genie Hue bowed respectfully, awaiting Haru's orders. The boy and his mother gaped wordlessly at this incredible apparition, then Hue said with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"I'm here at your command. Tell me what you want. Anything you like!" Haru gulped, then said:

"Bring us . . . bring . . ." Ty Lee not having yet begun to cook the dinner, went on to say: ". . . a lovely big meal."

From that day on, the widow and her son had everything they could wish for: food, clothes and a fine home, for the genie of the lamp granted them everything they asked him. Haru grew into a tall handsome young man and his mother felt that he ought to find himself a wife, sooner or later.

One day, as he left the market, Sokka happened to see the Fire Nation Man's daughter Katara in her sedan chair being carried through the streets. He only caught a fleeting glimpse of the princess, but it was enough for him to want to marry her. Haru told Ty Lee and she quickly said:

"I'll ask the Fire Nation Man for his daughter's hand. He'll never be able to refuse. Wait and see!"

And indeed, the Fire Nation Man was easily persuaded by a casket full of big diamonds to admit the widow to the palace. However, when he learned why she had come, he told the widow that her son must bring proof of his power and riches. This was mostly the Chamberlain Hahn's idea, for him himself was eager to marry the beautiful blue-eyed Fire Nation Man's daughter.

"If Haru wants to marry Katara," said the Fire Nation Man, "he must send me forty slaves tomorrow. Every slave must bring a box of precious stones. And forty Arab warriors must escort the treasure."

Ty Lee went sadly home. The genie of the magic lamp had already worked wonders, but nothing like this. Haru however, when he heard the news, was not at all dismayed. He picked up the lamp, rubbed it harder than ever and told Hue what he required. Hue simply clapped his hands three times. Forty slaves magically appeared, carrying the gemstones, together with their escort of forty Arab warriors. When he saw all this the next day, the Fire Nation Man was taken aback. He never imagined such wealth could exist. Just as he was about to accept Haru as his daughter's bridegroom, the envious Chamberlain Hahn broke in with a question.

"Where will they live?" he asked. The Fire Nation Man pondered for a moment, then allowing greed to get the better of him, he told Haru to build a great, splendid palace for Katara. Haru went straight home and, in what was once a wilderness, the genie Hue built him a palace. The last obstacle had been overcome. The wedding took place with great celebrations and the Fire Nation Man was especially happy at finding such a rich and powerful son-in-law.

News of Haru's sudden fortune and wealth spread like wildfire, until... one day, a strange merchant stopped beneath the palace window.

"Old lamps for new," he called to princess Katara, standing on the balcony. Now, Haru had always kept his secret to himself. Only Ty Lee knew it and she had never told a soul. Katara, alas, had been kept in the dark. And so, now, wanting to give Haru a surprise as well as make a good bargain, she fetched the old oil lamp she had seen Haru tuck away, and gave it to the merchant in exchange for a new one. The merchant quickly began to rub it . . . and the genie Hue was now at the service of the wizard who had got his magic lamp back.

In a second, he whisked away all Haru's possessions and magically sent the palace and the princess to an unknown land. Haru and the Fire Nation Man were at their wits' end. Nobody knew what had happened. Only Haru knew it had something to do with the magic lamp. But as he wept over the lost genie of the lamp, he remembered the genie of the ring from the wizard's finger. Slipping the ring on his finger, Sokka twisted it round and round.

"Take me to the place where the wizard has hidden my wife," he ordered the genie. In a flash, he found himself inside his own palace, and peeping from behind a curtain, he saw the wizard Zuko and the princess, now his servant.

"Psst! Psst!" hissed Haru.

"Haru! It's you . . .!"

"Ssh. Don't let him hear you. Take this powder and put it into his tea. Trust me." The powder quickly took effect and the wizard fell into a deep sleep. Haru hunted for the lamp high and low, but it was nowhere to be seen. But it had to be there. How, otherwise, had the wizard moved the palace? As Haru gazed at his sleeping enemy, he thought of peering underneath the pillow. "The lamp! At last," sighed Haru, hastily rubbing it.

"Welcome back, Master!" exclaimed the genie Hue. "Why did you leave me at another's service for so long?"

"Welcome," replied Haru. "I'm glad to see you again. I've certainly missed you! It's just as well I have you by me again."

"At your command," smiled Hue.

"First, put this wicked wizard in chains and take him far away where he'll never be found again." Hue grinned with pleasure, nodded his head, and the wizard Zuko vanished. Katara clutched Haru in fear:

"What's going on? Who is that genie?"

"Don't worry, everything is all right," Haru reassured her, as he told his wife the whole story of how he had met the wizard and found the magic lamp that had enabled him to marry her. Everything went back to normal and the happy pair hugged each other tenderly.

"Can we return to our own kingdom?" princess Katara asked timidly, thinking of her father, so far away. Haru glanced at her with a smile.

"The magic that brought you here will take you back, but with me at your side, forever."

The Fire Nation Man was almost ill with worry. His daughter had disappeared along with the palace, and then his son-in-law had vanished too. Nobody knew where they were, not even the wise men hastily called to the palace to divine what had happened. The jealous Chamberlain Hahn kept on repeating:

"I told you Haru's fortune couldn't last."

Everyone had lost all hope of ever seeing the missing pair again, when far away, Haru rubbed the magic lamp and said to the genie,

"Take my wife, myself and the palace back to our own land, as fast as you can."

"In a flash, Sire," replied Hue. At the snap of a finger, the palace rose into the air and sped over the Fire Nation Man's kingdom, above the heads of his astonished subjects. It gently floated down to earth and landed on its old site. Haru and Katara rushed to embrace the Fire Nation Man.

To this very day, in that distant country, you can still admire the traces of an ancient palace, which folk call the palace that came from the skies.

-------------------

**Me:** Thanks again guys!

**Everyone:** You're welcome!

**Katara:** What's the next story?

**Me:** I currently have no idea.

**Mai:** And pairing?

**Me:** Oh wait I remember the next will be 'Rapunzel' and the pairings shall be Ty Lokka or Tykka.

**Sokka:** WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME.

**Ty Lee:** -cries- Sokka doesn't like me.

**Katara:** SOKKA! BE NICE!

**Me:** To be continued…

P.S.:

**Haru:** But don't forget to review and request!


	12. Rapunzelee

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or the story. Rapunzel is from The Brothers Grimm.

**Me:** Sorry for the one who were waiting for this the whole time. Okay folks this is it!

**Ty Lee:** My great performance as the star of this fairytale with my dearest lover on my side.

**Sokka:** Hey! I'm not your lover!!!

**Ty Lee:** Oh Sokka, you say the funniest things.

**Sokka:** But-…

**Suki:** Sokka is right. He's my boyfriend.

**Yue:** You're wrong. He's mine!

**Azula:** No he's mine???

**Toph:** Or mine? Slimmmeiske2, why do we have to say that?!

**Me:** Okay, maybe it's a little bit over with Azula and your lines Toph. I know! We redo this scene! ACTION!!!!

**Ty Lee:** Oh Sokka, you say the funniest things.

**Sokka:** But-…

**Suki:** Sokka is right. He's my boyfriend.

**Yue:** You're wrong: He's MINE!

**Azula:** -grins- Looks like Casanova is in trouble…

**Toph:** It's his own fault.

**Katara:** However, we have to get the fairytale on…

**Aang:** And which is that?

**Me:** Rapunzelee! Where Ty Lee plays Rapunzel.

**Aang:** -sarcasm- Wow, I didn't figure that out.

**Zuko:** Let's just keep moving with this whole thing.

**Me:** THING?! Excuse me, mister banished-prince-from-the-fire-nation, but this is my fanfic! So not a thing, but A FANFIC!

**Zuko:** -astonished- Never saw that coming.

**Katara:** However, I agree with Zuko. Let's get this th-… -sees my evil look- fanfic started.

**Ty lee:** Alright. Here's the list:

Rapunzel: Ty Lee

Woman: Smellerbee

Man: Teo

Enchantress: Star

Prince: Sokka

Daughter: La

Son: Tui

**Toph:** What's a Tui and La?

**Yue:** That my dear, are the moon spirit and the ocean spirit.

**Aang:** But who in the Avatar's name, I mean in my name is Star?

**Katara:** That stupid girl from Ba Sing Se, who dared to bull Toph.

**Zuko:** And who's Teo?

**Mai:** And Smellerbee?

**Me:** Teo is the boy who now lives in the Northern Airtemple and Smellerbee is the girl from the Freedom Fighters. Now let's start!

**Rapunzel****ee**

There were once a man Teo and a woman Smellerbee who had long in vain wished for a child. At length the woman hoped that God was about to grant her desire. These people had a little window at the back of their house from which a splendid garden could be seen, which was full of the most beautiful flowers and herbs. It was, however, surrounded by a high wall, and no one dared to go into it because it belonged to an enchantress called Star, who had great power and was dreaded by all the world.

One day Smellerbee was standing by this window and looking down into the garden, when she saw a bed which was planted with the most beautiful rampion - Rapunzelee, and it looked so fresh and green that she longed for it, and had the greatest desire to eat some. This desire increased every day, and as she knew that she could not get any of it, she quite pined away, and began to look pale and miserable.

Then Teo was alarmed, and asked, "What ails you, dear wife?"

"Ah," she replied, "if I can't eat some of the rampion, which is in the garden behind our house, I shall die."

Teo, who loved her, thought, sooner than let Smellerbee die, bring her some of the rampion yourself, let it cost what it will. At twilight, he clambered down over the wall into the garden of Star, hastily clutched a handful of rampion, and took it to his wife. She at once made herself a salad of it, and ate it greedily. It tasted so good to her - so very good, that the next day she longed for it three times as much as before. If he was to have any rest, Teo must once more descend into the garden. In the gloom of evening, therefore, he let himself down again. But when he had clambered down the wall he was terribly afraid, for he saw Star standing before him.

"How can you dare," said she with angry look, "descend into my garden and steal my rampion like a thief? You shall suffer for it."

"Ah," answered he, "let mercy take the place of justice, I only made up my mind to do it out of necessity. My wife saw your rampion from the window, and felt such a longing for it that she would have died if she had not got some to eat."

Then enchantress Star allowed her anger to be softened, and said to him, "If the case be as you say, I will allow you to take away with you as much rampion as you will, only I make one condition, you must give me the child which your wife will bring into the world. It shall be well treated, and I will care for it like a mother."

Teo in his terror consented to everything, and when the woman was brought to bed, Star appeared at once, gave the child the name of Rapunzelee, and took it away with her.

Rapunzelee grew into the most beautiful child under the sun. When she was twelve years old, Star shut her into a tower, which lay in a forest, and had neither stairs nor door, but quite at the top was a little window. When Star wanted to go in, she placed herself beneath it and cried,

"Rapunzelee, Rapunzelee, Let down your hair!"

Rapunzelee had magnificent long hair, fine as spun, and when she heard the voice of the enchantress she unfastened her braided tresses, wound them round one of the hooks of the window above, and then the hair fell twenty ells down, and the enchantress climbed up by it.

After a year or two, it came to pass that the king's son whose name was Sokka rode through the forest and passed by the tower. Then he heard a song, which was so charming that he stood still and listened. This was Rapunzelee, who in her solitude passed her time in letting her sweet voice resound. Sokka wanted to climb up to her, and looked for the door of the tower, but none was to be found. He rode home, but the singing had so deeply touched his heart, that every day he went out into the forest and listened to it. Once when he was thus standing behind a tree, he saw that an enchantress came there, and he heard how she cried,

"Rapunzelee, Rapunzelee, Let down your hair!"

Then Rapunzelee let down the braids of her hair, and the enchantress climbed up to her. "If that is the ladder by which one mounts, I too will try my fortune," said he, and the next day when it began to grow dark, he went to the tower and cried,

"Rapunzelee, Rapunzelee, Let down your hair!"

Immediately the hair fell down and king's son Sokka climbed up. At first Rapunzelee was terribly frightened when a man, such as her eyes had never yet beheld, came to her. But prince Sokka began to talk to her quite like a friend, and told her that his heart had been so stirred that it had let him have no rest, and he had been forced to see her. Then Rapunzelee lost her fear, and when he asked her if she would take him for her husband, and she saw that he was young and handsome, she thought, he will love me more than old dame Star does. And she said yes, and laid her hand in his.

She said, "I will willingly go away with you, but I do not know how to get down. Bring with you a skein of silk every time that you come, and I will weave a ladder with it, and when that is ready I will descend, and you will take me on your horse."

They agreed that until that time he should come to her every evening, for Star came by day.

The enchantress remarked nothing of this, until once Rapunzelee said to her, "Tell me, Dame Star, how it happens that you are so much heavier for me to draw up than the young king's son - he is with me in a moment."

"Ah! You wicked child," cried Star. "What do I hear you say? I thought I had separated you from all the world, and yet you have deceived me."

In her anger she clutched Rapunzelee's beautiful tresses, wrapped them twice round her left hand, seized a pair of scissors with the right, and snip, snap, they were cut off, and the lovely braids lay on the ground. And she was so pitiless that she took poor Rapunzelee into a desert where she had to live in great grief and misery.

On the same day that she cast out Rapunzelee, however, enchantress Star fastened the braids of hair, which she had cut off, to the hook of the window, and when Sokka came and cried,

"Rapunzelee, Rapunzelee, Let down your hair!"

she let the hair down. Prince Sokka ascended, but instead of finding his dearest Rapunzelee, he found the enchantress, Star, who gazed at him with wicked and venomous looks.

"Aha," she cried mockingly, "you would fetch your dearest, but the beautiful bird sits no longer singing in the nest. The cat has got it, and will scratch out your eyes as well. Rapunzelee is lost to you. You will never see her again."

Sokka was beside himself with pain, and in his despair, he leapt down from the tower. He escaped with his life, but the thorns into which he fell pierced his eyes. Then he wandered quite blind about the forest, ate nothing but roots and berries, and did naught but lament and weep over the loss of his dearest wife.

Thus he roamed about in misery for some years, and at length came to the desert where Rapunzelee, with the twins to which she had given birth, a boy Tui and a girl La, lived in wretchedness. He heard a voice, and it seemed so familiar to him that he went towards it, and when he approached, Rapunzelee knew him and fell on his neck and wept. Two of her tears wetted his eyes and they grew clear again, and he could see with them as before. He led her to his kingdom where he was joyfully received, and they lived for a long time afterwards, happy and contented.

----------------

**Me:** Isn't this beautiful?

**Ty Lee:** Yes, especially where Sokka and I married.

**Sokka:** I actually didn't like that part. But I was a good prince, wasn't I?

**Azula:** Do you want the truth?

**Sokka:** Of course!

**E****veryone except the Sokka fans:** NO!

**Sokka:** Aww you guys are so mean!

**Sokka's fangirls:** Poor Sokka!

**Toph:** I liked the part you were blind Sokka. I'll put the ending if that's alright with you guys?

**Azula:** Do you want the truth?

**Toph:** No.

**Everyone except the Toph fans:** Oh okay.

**Toph:** Now request for pairings and fairytales, and well review too.

**Me:** Thanks Toph! -fangirl ;)-

_Rapunzel for Mad-Hatter-LCarol and PureElement_

_Ty Lokka for Mad-Hatter-LCarol, amythyst, Akira'kitana and Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja_


	13. King Wolftail

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the character or the story. King Thrushbeard is from The Brothers Grimm.**

**Me: **The time has come…

**Everyone: **-shivers-

**Me:** …the time for a new age…

**Everyone** -still shivering-

**Me: **…the time for a ruthless Azula…

**Azula: **YEAH!

**Me:**…and the time for comedian king Sokka…

**Sokka: **YEAH!

**Me:**…who will be paired up in this remake of 'King Thrushbeard'

**Sokka and Azula: **WHAT?!

**Me: **Yeah you heard me, sokkula fans: It's time for their moment in my fairytalefic.

**Katara: **Great now I'm going to be family off Zuko.

**Zuko: **Family off the peasant.

**Both: **-whining about the fact they're gonna be family-

**Sokka: **And tell me why am I again paired up with strange people? Why can't I just be with Sukki?

**Me: **'Cause I didn't find a fairytale yet for you two, that's why.

**Zuko: **-to Sokka- I've been through this a time ago. Good luck with my sister.

**Sokka: **Thanks Zuko, I appreciated that.

**Toph: **What's going on? You two have to hate each other!!!

**Sokka and Zuko: **That's true. I HATE YOU!

**Toph: **Much better!

**Me: **I'm getting head aches from those. Anyway here's the list:

King Thrushbeard: Sokka  
Princess: Azula  
King: Hagoda  
Priest: Aang  
Princes: Zuko, Chin, Due, Ghashiun, Hippo and Shyu

**Ty Lee: **I'm wondering what this will bring out. Let's start!

**King ****Wolftail**

A king named Hagoda had a daughter, Azula, who was beautiful beyond all measure, but at the same time so proud and arrogant that no suitor was good enough for her. She rejected one after the other, ridiculing them as well.

Once the king sponsored a great feast and invited from far and near all the men wanting to get married. They were all placed in a row according to their rank and standing. First came the kings, then the grand dukes, then the princes, the earls, the barons, and the aristocracy. Then princess Azula was led through the ranks, but she objected to something about each one. Prince Hippo was too fat: "The wine barrel," she said. Prince Due was too tall: "Thin and tall, no good at all." Prince Chin was too short: "Short and thick is never quick." Prince Zuko was too pale: "As pale as death." Prince Shyu too red: "A prize rooster." And prince Ghashiun was not straight enough: "Green wood, dried behind the stove."

And thus she had some objection to each one, but she ridiculed especially one good king who stood at the very top of the row, and whose hair was tied up in a ponytail. "Look!" Azula cried out, laughing, "His hair is tied up in a ponytail." The poor king protested: "It's a wolftail!" And from that time he was called _Wolftail_.

Now old king Hagoda, seeing that his daughter did nothing but ridicule the people, making fun of all the suitors who were gathered there, became very angry, and he swore that she should have for her husband the very first beggar to come to his door.

A few days later a minstrel came and sang beneath the window, trying to earn a small handout.

When Hagoda heard him he said, "Let him come up."

So the minstrel, in his dirty, ragged clothes, came in and sang before the king and his daughter, and when he was finished he asked for a small gift.

King Hagoda said, "I liked your song so much that I will give you my daughter for a wife."

Princess Azula took fright, but Hagoda said, "I have taken an oath to give you to the very first beggar, and I will keep it."

Her protests did not help. Avatar Aang was called in, and she had to marry the minstrel at once. After that had happened the old king said, "It is not proper for you, a beggar's wife, to stay in my palace any longer. All you can do now is to go away with your husband."

The beggar called Sokka led her out by the hand, and she had to leave with him, walking on foot.

They came to a large forest, and the princess asked, "Who owns this beautiful forest?"

"It belongs to King Wolftail. If you had taken him, it would be yours."

"Oh, I am a miserable thing;  
If only I'd taken the Wolftail King."

Afterwards they crossed a meadow, and she asked again, "Who owns this beautiful green meadow?"

"It belongs to king Wolftail. If you had taken him, it would be yours."

"Oh, I am a miserable thing;  
If only I'd taken the Wolftail King."

Then they walked through a large town, and she asked again, "Who owns this beautiful large town?"

"It belongs to king Wolftail. If you had taken him, it would be yours."

"Oh, I am a miserable thing;  
If only I'd taken the Wolftail King."

"I do not like you to always be wishing for another husband," said Sokka. "Am I not good enough for you?"

At last they came to a very little hut, and she said, "Oh goodness. What a small house. Who owns this miserable tiny hut?"

Sokka answered, "This is my house and yours, where we shall live together."

She had to stoop in order to get in the low door.

"Where are the servants?" said princess Azula.

"What servants?" answered minstrel Sokka . "You must do for yourself what you want to have done. Now make a fire at once, put some water on to boil, so you can cook me something to eat. I am very tired."

But Azula knew nothing about lighting fires or cooking, and Sokka had to lend a hand himself to get anything done at all. When they had finished their scanty meal they went to bed. But he made her get up very early the next morning in order to do the housework.

For a few days they lived in this way, as well as they could, but they finally came to the end of their provisions.

Then Sokka said, "Wife, we cannot go on any longer eating and drinking here and earning nothing. You must weave baskets." He went out, cut some willows, and brought them home. Then she began to weave baskets, but the hard willows cut into her delicate hands.

"I see that this will not do," said Sokka. "You had better spin. Perhaps you can do that better." She sat down and tried to spin, but the hard thread soon cut into her soft fingers until they bled.

"See," said beggar Sokka. "You are not good for any sort of work. I made a bad bargain with you. Now I will try to start a business with pots and earthenware. You must sit in the marketplace and sell them."

"Oh!" she thought. "If people from my father's kingdom come to the market and see me sitting there selling things, how they will ridicule me!"

But her protests did not help. She had to do what her husband demanded, unless she wanted to die of hunger.

At first it went well. People bought the woman's wares because she was beautiful, and they paid her whatever she asked. Many even gave her the money and let her keep the pots. So they lived on what she earned as long as it lasted. Then Sokka bought a lot of new pottery. She sat down with this at the corner of the marketplace and set it around her for sale. But suddenly there came a drunken hussar galloping along, and he rode right into the pots, breaking them into a thousand pieces. She began to cry, and was so afraid that she did not know what to do.

"Oh! What will happen to me?" she cried. "What will my husband say about this?" She ran home and told him of the misfortune.

"Who would sit at the corner of the marketplace with earthenware?" said Sokka. "Now stop crying. I see very well that you are not fit for any ordinary work. Now I was at our king's palace and asked if they couldn't use a kitchen maid. They promised me to take you. In return you will get free food."

Azula now became a kitchen maid, and had to be available to the cook, and to do the dirtiest work. In each of her pockets she fastened a little jar, in which she took home her share of the leftovers. And this is what they lived on.

It happened that the wedding of the king's eldest son was to be celebrated, so poor Azula went up and stood near the door of the hall to look on. When all the lights were lit, and people, each more beautiful than the other, entered, and all was full of pomp and splendour, she thought about her plight with a sad heart, and cursed the pride and haughtiness which had humbled her and brought her to such great poverty.

The smell of the delicious dishes which were being taken in and out reached her, and now and then the servants threw her a few scraps, which she put in her jar to take home.

Then suddenly the king's son entered, clothed in velvet and silk, with gold chains around his neck. When he saw Azula standing by the door he took her by the hand and wanted danced with her. But she refused and took fright, for she saw that he was King Wolftail, the suitor whom she had rejected with scorn.

Her struggles did not help. He pulled her into the hall. But the string that tied up her pockets broke, and the pots fell to the floor. The soup ran out, and the scraps flew everywhere. When the people saw this, everyone laughed and ridiculed her. She was so ashamed that she would rather have been a thousand fathoms beneath the ground. She jumped out the door and wanted to run away, but a man overtook her on the stairs and brought her back. And when she looked at him, it was King Wolftail again.

He said to her kindly, "Don't be afraid. I and the minstrel Sokka who has been living with you in that miserable hut are one and the same. For the love of you I disguised myself. And I was also the hussar who broke your pottery to pieces. All this was done to humble your proud spirit and to punish you for the arrogance with which you ridiculed me."

Then Azula cried bitterly and said, "I was terribly wrong, and am not worthy to be your wife."

But King Wolftail said, "Be comforted. The evil days are past. Now we will celebrate our wedding."

Then the maids-in-waiting came and dressed her in the most splendid clothing, and her father and his whole court came and wished her happiness in her marriage with King Wolftail, and their true happiness began only now.

----------

**Me:** That was just great. I think it fitted the Sokkula-ship the best.

**Sokka:** Who actually made up all this pairings?

**Azula:** Whoever it was is going to be punished! –evil laugh-

**Sokka:** -joins Azula in maniacal laughing-

**Ty Lee:** Oh now I get it why they're paired up.

**Sokka and Azula:** WHAT?!

**Me:** Everyone who wants to save Ty Lee from being killed by Sokka and Azula, review and request pairings.

**Mai:** Slimmmeiske2 asked me to tell you that she didn't find a fairytale that fits me and Zuko. So if anyone has a suggestion, let us know!

**Aang:** And she aksed me to tell you that she didn't find the fairytale _The most beautiful girl in Ireland_, if anyone has the link to the story then pm her.

**Toph:** And she didn't asked me it, but still I'm going to put up the list with stories and fairytales who still have to be done:

Fairytales:  
Cap O' rushes  
Chinese Cinderella  
Valissa the beautiful(I didn't find it yet)  
The most beautiful girl in Ireland(IDEM)  
Midsummer night's dreams  
Snow White  
St Joseph of the forest  
Rumpelstiltskin

Pairings:  
Topshot  
General Fai  
Longerbee  
Kataang(again)  
Zutara(again)  
Jetzula  
Maiko

Note: This isn't the right order.


	14. Mai of the Sorrows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deidre of the Sorrows nor do I own Avatar and it's characters. Avatar (c) Nickelodeon**

**A/N: Jia and Ratna are my own names for Mai's parents. Shyu is one of the Fire Sages. Wan Shi Tong is the owl/Knowlegde Spirit with his Libary. Yu Yan is from Yu Yan Archers. Bushi/Dock/Xu are the three brothers or the old man with his three hats(episode "The Painted Lady")**

**Me:** Hi everyone! I know that it's been a long time and hope that you can forgive me my dear friends.

**Everyone:** Sure.

**Me:** Alright, thanks to the people who still want to read my story.

**Azula:** As if anyone did read this story –sighs- I've told you from the beginning that we're losing precious time.

**Ty Lee:** But it's fun!

**Mai:** I would describe it as boring rather as fun.

**Me:** Oh but Mai, you'll find this fun. You see the pairing in this fairytale is Maiko.

**Mai:** -grins- Indeed fun.

**Zuko:** So which fairytale is it then?

**Ty lee:** I read the suggestions and their were 'Snow White',…

**Mai:** I'm not that stupid to eat a poisoned apple.

**Ty Lee:** …, 'The Frog Prince',…

**Mai:** And I'm not kissing a frog!

**Ty Lee:** …and 'Deidre of Sorrows'.

**Zuko:** What's that about?

**Me:** It's about a beautiful girl who has to marry a king, but falls in love with a hero.

**Mai:** So it's dramatic, dark and with a lot of bloodshed?

**Me:** Yep.

**Mai:** Sounds fun.

**Zuko:** Hey where is the Avatar and his stupid friends? Why are Mai, Azula, Ty lee, slimmmeiske2 and me here all alone?

**Me:** Well to celebrate Book 3: Fire, this fairytale will take place in the Fire Nation with only Fire characters in, that's why. And if you want to know where they are; they are at the Beach.

**Zuko:** The beach? I'm leaving!

**Azula:** What's wrong now Zuzu?

**Zuko:** What's wrong? You ask what's wrong? The. Avatar. Is. At. The. Beach!

**Ty lee:** Oh I remember that we ravaged Chan's house their –giggles-

**Me:** Yeah, well if I don't disturb. Shall we start the fairytale? Here's the list:

Malcom Harper and his wife: Governor (I call him Jia) and Governor's wife (I call her Ratna)  
King: Ozai  
Deidre: Mai  
Naoise: Zuko  
Ainnle: Lu Ten  
Ardan: Kuzon  
Hunter: Yu Yan  
Foster-mother/nurse: Ursa  
Soothsayer: Wan Shi Tong  
Uisnech: Roku  
Fergus: Iroh  
Three sons of Fergus: Dock, Xu, Bushi  
Gelban: Tom-Tom  
Druid: Shyu

**Iroh:** 'Mai of the Sorrows' is the best enjoyable with a cup Jasmine Tea à la Iroh. Enjoy!

**Mai of the Sorrows**

There was a man in the Fire Nation once who was called Governor Jia. The man was a right good man, and he had a goodly share of this world's goods. He had a wife called Governor's wife Ratna or just Ratna, but no family. What did Jia hear but that a soothsayer had come home to the place, and as the man was a right good man, he wished that the soothsayer might come near them. Whether it was that he was invited or that he came of himself, the soothsayer came to the house of Jia and Ratna.

"Are you doing any soothsaying?" says Jia.

"Yes, I am doing a little. Are you in need of soothsaying?" asked Wan Shi Tong, the soothsayer.

"Well, I do not mind taking soothsaying from you, if you had soothsaying for me, and you would be willing to do it."

"Well, I will do soothsaying for you. What kind of soothsaying do you want?"

"Well, the soothsaying I wanted was that you would tell me my lot or what will happen to me, if you can give me knowledge of it."

"Well, I am going out, and when I return, I will tell you."

And the soothsayer went forth out of the house and he was not long outside when he returned.

"Well," said Wan Shi Tong, "I saw in my second sight that it is on account of a daughter of yours that the greatest amount of blood shall be shed that has ever been shed in Fire since time and race began. And the three most famous heroes that ever were found will lose their heads on her account."

After a time a daughter was born to Governor Jia, he did not allow a living being to come to his house, only himself and the nurse Ursa. He asked Ursa, "Will you yourself bring up the child to keep her in hiding far away where eye will not see a sight of her nor ear hear a word about her?"

Ursa said she would, so Jia got three men, and he took them away to a large mountain, distant and far from reach, without the knowledge or notice of any one. He caused there a hillock, round and green, to be dug out of the middle, and the hole thus made to be covered carefully over so that a little company could dwell there together. This was done.

Mai and Ursa dwelt in the bothy mid the hills without the knowledge or the suspicion of any living person about them and without anything occurring, until Mai was sixteen years of age. Mai grew like the white sapling, straight and trim as the rash on the moss. She was the creature of fairest form, of loveliest aspect, and of coolest nature that existed between earth and heaven in all Fire Nation, there was nobody that looked into her face but she would blush fiery red over it.

Ursa gave Deirdre every information and skill of which she herself had knowledge and skill. There was not a blade of grass growing from root, nor a bird singing in the wood, nor a star shining from heaven but Mai had a name for it. But one thing, she did not wish her to have either part or parley with any single living man of the rest of the world.

But on a gloomy winter night, with black, scowling clouds, a hunter was wearily traveling the hills, and what happened was that he missed the trail of the hunt, and lost his course and companions. A drowsiness came upon the man as he wearily wandered over the hills, and he lay down by the side of the beautiful green knoll in which Mai lived, and he slept. The man was faint from hunger and wandering, and benumbed with cold, and a deep sleep fell upon him. When he lay down beside the green hill where Mai was, a troubled dream came to the man, and he thought that he enjoyed the warmth of a fairy broche, the fairies being inside playing music. The hunter shouted out in his dream, if there was any one in the broche, to let him in for the Avatar's sake.

Mai heard the voice and said to her Ursa: "O foster-mother Ursa, what cry is that?"

"It is nothing at all, Mai--merely the birds of the air astray and seeking each other. But let them go past to the bosky glade. There is no shelter or house for them here."

"Foster-mother Ursa, the bird asked to get inside for the sake of the Avatar of the Elements, and you yourself tell me that anything that is asked in His name we ought to do. If you will not allow the bird that is being benumbed with cold, and done to death with hunger, to be let in, I do not think much of your language or your faith. But since I give credence to your language and to your faith, which you taught me, I will myself let in the bird."

And Mai arose and drew the bolt from the leaf of the door, and she let in the hunter. She placed a seat in the place for sitting, food in the place for eating, and drink in the place for drinking for the man who came to the house.

" Oh, for this life and raiment, you man that came in, keep restraint on your tongue!" said Ursa. "It is not a great thing for you to keep your mouth shut and your tongue quiet when you get a home and shelter of a hearth on a gloomy winter's night."

"Well," said the hunter named Yu Yan, "I may do that--keep my mouth shut and my tongue quiet, since I came to the house and received hospitality from you; but by the hand of thy father and grandfather, and by your own two hands, if some other of the people of the world saw this beauteous creature you have here hid away, they would not long leave her with you, I swear."

"What men are these you refer to?" said Mai.

"Well, I will tell you, young woman," said Yu Yan.

"They are Zuko, son of Roku, and Lu Ten and Kuzon his two brothers."

"What like are these men when seen, if we were to see them?" said Mai.

"Why, the aspect and form of the men when seen are these," said Yu Yan: "they have the color of the raven on their hair, their skin like swan on the wave in whiteness, and their cheeks as the blood of the brindled red calf, and their speed and their leap are those of the salmon of the torrent and the deer of the grey mountain side. And Zuko is head and shoulders over the rest of the people of Fire."

"However they are," said Ursa, "be you off from here and take another road. And, Master of all four Elements! In good sooth and certainty, little are my thanks for yourself or for her that let you in! "

Yu Yan went away, and went straight to the palace of King Ozai. He sent word in to the king that he wished to speak to him if he pleased. The king answered the message and came out to speak to the man. "What is the reason of your journey?" said Ozai to hunter Yu Yan.

"I have only to tell you, O King," said Yu Yan, "that I saw the fairest creature that ever was born in Fire, and I came to tell you of it."

"Who is this beauty and where is she to be seen, when she was not seen before till you saw her, if you did see her?"

"Well, I did see her," said Yu Yan. "But, if I did, no man else can see her unless he get directions from me as to where she is dwelling."

"And will you direct me to where she dwells? And the reward of your directing me will be as good as the reward of your message," said King Ozai.

"Well, I will direct you, O King, although it is likely that this will not be what they want," said Yu Yan.

Ozai, King of Fire, sent for his nearest kinsmen, and he told them of his intent. Though early rose the song of the birds mid the rocky caves and the music of the birds in the grove, earlier than that did Ozai, King of Fire, arise, with his little troop of dear friends, in the delightful twilight of the fresh and gentle May; the dew was heavy on each bush and flower and stem, as they went to bring Mai forth from the green knoll where she stayed.

Many a youth was there who had a lithe leaping and lissome step when they started whose step was faint, failing, and faltering when they reached the bothy on account of the length of the way and roughness of the road. "Yonder, now, down in the bottom of the glen is the bothy where the woman dwells, but I will not go nearer than this to the old woman," said Yu Yan.

Ozai with his band of kinsfolk went down to the green knoll where Mai dwelt and he knocked at the door of the bothy. Ursa replied, "No less than a king's command and a king's army could put me out of my bothy tonight. And I should be obliged to you, were you to tell who it is that wants me to open my bothy door."

"It is I, Ozai, King of Fire." When Ursa heard who was at the door, she rose with haste and let in the king and all that could get in of his retinue.

When the king saw the woman that was before him that he had been in quest of, he thought he never saw in the course of the day nor in the dream of night a creature so fair as Mai and he gave his full heart's weight of love to her. Mai was raised on the topmost of the heroes' shoulders and she and Ursa were brought to the Court of King Ozai of Fire.

With the love that Ozai had for her, he wanted to marry Mai right off there and then, will she nil she marry him. But she said to him, "I would be obliged to you if you will give me the respite of a year and a day."

He said "I will grant you that, hard though it is, if you will give me your unfailing promise that you will marry me at the year's end." And she gave the promise. Ozai got for her a woman-teacher and merry modest maidens fair that would lie down and rise with her, that would play and speak with her. Mai was clever in maidenly duties and wifely understanding, and Ozai thought he never saw with bodily eye a creature that pleased him more.

Mai and her women companions were one day out on the hillock behind the house enjoying the scene, and drinking in the sun's heat. What did they see coming but three men a-journeying. Mai was looking at the men that were coming, and wondering at them. When the men neared them, Mai remembered the language of Yu Yan, and she said to herself that these were the three sons of Roku, and that this was Zuko, he having what was above the bend of the two shoulders above the men of Fire all.

The three brothers went past without taking any notice of them, without even glancing at the young girls on the hillock. What happened but that love for Zuko struck the heart of Mai, so that she could not but follow after him. She girded up her raiment and went after the men that went past the base of the knoll, leaving her women attendants there. Lu Ten and Kuzon had heard of the woman that Ozai, King of Fire, had with him, and they thought that, if Zuko, their brother, saw her, he would have her himself, more especially as she was not married to the King. They perceived the woman coming, and called on one another to hasten their step as they had a long distance to travel, and the dusk of night was coming on. They did so.

She cried "Zuko, son of Roku, will you leave me?"

"What piercing, shrill cry is that-the most melodious my ear ever heard, and the shrillest that ever struck my heart of all the cries I ever heard?"

"It is anything else but the wail of the wave-swans of Ozai," said his brothers.

"No! Yonder is a woman's cry of distress," said Zuko, and he swore he would not go further until he saw from whom the cry came, and Zuko turned back.

Zuko and Mai met, and Mai kissed Auko three times, and a kiss each to his brothers. With the confusion that she was in, Mai went into a crimson blaze of fire, and her color came and went as rapidly as the movement of the aspen by the streamside. Zuko thought he never saw a fairer creature, and Zuko gave Mai the love that he never gave to thing, to vision, or to creature but to herself.

Then Zuko placed Mai on the topmost height of his shoulder, and told his brothers to keep up their pace, and they kept up their pace. Zuko thought that it would not be well for him to remain in Fire on account of the way in which Ozai, King of Fire, his uncle's son, had gone against him because of the woman, though he had not married her; and he turned back to Ba Sing Se, that is, Earth Kingdom.

He reached the side of Serpent's Pass and made his habitation there. He could kill the salmon of the torrent from out his own door, and the deer of the grey gorge from out his window. Zuko and Mai and Lu Ten and Kuzon dwelt in a tower, and they were happy so long a time as they were there.

By this time the end of the period came at which Mai had to marry Ozai, King of Fire. Ozai made up his mind to take Mai away by the sword whether she was married to Zuko or not. So he prepared a great and gleeful feast. He sent word far and wide through Fire all to his kinspeople to come to the feast. Ozai thought to himself that Zuko would not come though he should bid him; and the scheme that arose in his mind was to send for his brother, Iroh, and to send him on an embassy to Naois. He did so; and Ozai said to Iroh, "Tell Zuko, son of Roku, that I am setting forth a great and gleeful feast to my friends and kinspeople throughout the wide extent of Fire all, and that I shall not have rest by day nor sleep by night if he and Lu Ten and Kuzon be not partakers of the feast."

Iroh and his three sons went on their journey, and reached the tower where Zuko was dwelling by the side of Serpent's Pass. The sons of Roku gave a cordial kindly welcome to Iroh and his three sons, and asked of him the news of Fire.

"The best news that I have for you," said the hardy hero, "is that Ozai, King of Fire, is setting forth a great sumptuous feast to his friends and kinspeople throughout the wide extent of Fire all, and he has vowed by the earth beneath him, by the high heaven above him, and by the sun that wends to the west, that he will have no rest by day nor sleep by night if the sons of Roku, the sons of his own father's brother, will not come back to the land of their home, and to the feast likewise, and he has sent us on embassy to invite you."

"We will go with you," said Zuko.

"We will," said Lu Ten and Kuzon.

But Mai did not wish to go with Iroh, and she tried every prayer to turn Zuko from going with him-she said:

"I saw a vision, Zuko, and do you interpret it to me," said Mai--then she sang:

"O Zuko, son of Roku, hear  
What was shown in a dream to me.

There came three white doves out of the South  
Flying over the sea,  
And drops of honey were in their mouth  
From the hive of the honey-bee.

O Zuko, son of Roku, hear,  
What was shown in a dream to me.

I saw three grey hawks out of the south  
Come flying over the sea,  
And the red, red drops they bare in their mouth  
They were dearer than life to me."

Said Zuko:--

"It is nought but the fear of woman's heart,  
And a dream of the night, Mai."

"The day that Ozai sent the invitation to his feast will be unlucky for us if we don't go, O Mai."

"You will go there," said Iroh; "and if Ozai show kindness to you, show ye kindness to him; and if he will display wrath towards you display ye wrath towards him, and I and my three sons will be with you."

"We will," said Dock. "We will," said Xu. "We will," said Bushi.

"I have three sons, and they are three heroes, and in any harm or danger that may befall you, they will be with you, and I myself will be along with them." And Iroh gave his vow and his word in presence of his arms that, in any harm or danger that came in the way of the sons of Roku, he and his three sons would not leave head on live body in Fire, despite sword or helmet, spear or shield, blade or mail, be they ever so good.

Mai was unwilling to leave Ba Sing Se, but she went with Zuko. Mai wept tears in showers and she sang:

"Dear is the land, the land over there,  
Ba Sing Se, city of walls and secrets;  
Bitter to my heart is leaving thee,  
But I go away with Zuko."

Iroh did not stop till he got the sons of Roku away with him, despite the suspicion of Mai.

"The coracle was put to sea,  
The sail was hoisted to it;  
And the second morrow they arrived  
On the white shores of Fire."

As soon as the sons of Roku landed in Fire, Iroh sent word to Ozai, king of Fire, that the men whom he wanted were come, and let him now show kindness to them.

"Well," said Ozai, "I did not expect that the sons of Roku would come, though I sent for them, and I am not quite ready to receive them. But there is a house down yonder where I keep strangers, and let them go down to it today, and my house will be ready for them tomorrow."

But he that was up in the palace felt it long that he was not getting word as to how matters were going on for those down in the house of the strangers. "Go you, Tom-Tom, son of New Ozai's King, go you down and bring me information as to whether her former hue and complexion are on Mai. If they be, I will take her out with edge of blade and point of sword, and if not, let Zuko, son of Roku, have her for himself," said Ozai.

Tom-Tom, the cheering and charming son of New Ozai's King, went down to the place of the strangers, where the sons of Roku and Mai were staying. He looked in through the bicker-hole on the door-leaf. Now she that he gazed upon used to go into a crimson blaze of blushes when any one looked at her. Zuko looked at Mai and knew that some one was looking at her from the back of the door-leaf. He seized one of the dice on the table before him and fired it through the bicker-hole, and knocked the eye out of Tom-Tom the Cheerful and Charming, right through the back of his head. Tom-Tom returned back to the palace of King Ozai.

"You were cheerful, charming, going away, but you are cheerless, charmless, returning. What has happened to you, Tom-Tom? But have you seen her, and are Mai's hue and complexion as before?" said Ozai.

"Well, I have seen Deirdre, and I saw her also truly, and while I was looking at her through the bicker-hole on the door, Zuko, son of Roku, knocked out my eye with one of the dice in his hand. But of a truth and verity, although he put out even my eye, it were my desire still to remain looking at her with the other eye, were it not for the hurry you told me to be in," said Tom-Tom.

"That is true," said Ozai; "let three hundred brave heroes go down to the abode of the strangers, and let them bring hither to me Mai, and kill the rest."

Ozai ordered three hundred active heroes to go down to the abode of the strangers and to take Mai up with them and kill the rest. "The pursuit is coming," said Mai.

Yes, but I will myself go out and stop the pursuit," said Zuko.

"It is not you, but we that will go," said Dock, Xu, and Bushi; "it is to us that our father entrusted your defence from harm and danger when he himself left for home." And the gallant youths, full noble, full manly, full handsome, with beauteous white locks, went forth girt with battle arms fit for fierce fight and clothed with combat dress for fierce contest fit, which was burnished, bright, brilliant, bladed, blazing, on which were many pictures of beasts and birds and creeping things, lions and lithe-limbed tigers, brown eagle and harrying hawk and adder fierce; and the young heroes laid low three-thirds of the company.

Ozai came out in haste and cried with wrath: "Who is there on the floor of fight, slaughtering my men?"

"We, the three sons of Iroh."

"Well," said King Ozai, "I will give a free bridge to your grandfather, a free bridge to your father, and a free bridge each to you three brothers, if you come over to my side tonight."

"Well, Ozai, we will not accept that offer from you nor thank you for it. Greater by far do we prefer to go home to our father and tell the deeds of heroism we have done, than accept anything on these terms from you. Zuko, son of Roku, and Lu Ten and Kuzon are as nearly related to yourself as they are to us, though you are so keen to shed their blood, and you would shed our blood also, Ozai," said Dock.

And the noble, manly, handsome youths with beauteous, white locks returned inside. "We are now," said they, "going home to tell our father that you are now safe from the hands of the king."

And the youths all fresh and tall and lithe and beautiful, went home to their father to tell that the sons of Roku were safe. This happened at the parting of the day and night in the morning twilight time, and Zuko said they must go away, leave that house, and return to Ba Sing Se.

Zuko and Mai, Lu Ten and Kuzon started to return to Ba Sing Se. Word came to the king that the company he was in pursuit of were gone. The king then sent for Shyu Fire Sage, the best magician he had, and he spoke to him as follows:--"Much wealth have I expended on you, Shyu Fire Sage, to give schooling and learning and magic mystery to you, if these people get away from me today without care, without consideration or regard for me, without chance of overtaking them, and without power to stop them."

"Well, I will stop them," said Shyu, "until the company you send in pursuit return." And Shyu placed a wood before them through which no man could go, but the sons of Roku marched through the wood without halt or hesitation, and Mai held on to Zuko's hand.

"What is the good of that? That will not do yet," said Ozai. "They are off without bending of their feet or stopping of their step, without heed or respect to me, and I am without power to keep up to them or opportunity to turn them back this night."

"I will try another plan on them," said Shyu Fire Sage; and he placed before them a grey sea instead of a green plain. The three heroes stripped and tied their clothes behind their heads, and Zuko placed Mai on the top of his shoulder.

"They stretched their sides to the stream,  
And sea and land were to them the same,  
The rough grey ocean was the same  
As meadow-land green and plain".

"Though that be good, O Shyu, it will not make the heroes return," said Ozai; "they are gone without regard for me, and without honour to me, and without power on my part to pursue them or to force them to return this night."

"We shall try another method on them, since yon one did not stop them," said Shyu Fire Sage. And Shyu froze the grey ridged sea into hard rocky knobs, the sharpness of sword being on the one edge and the poison power of adders on the other. Then Kuzon cried that he was getting tired, and nearly giving over. "Come you, Kuzon, and sit on my right shoulder," said Zuko. Kuzon came and sat on Zuko's shoulder. Kuzon was long in this posture when he died; but though he was dead Zuko would not let him go. Lu Ten then cried out that he was getting faint and nigh-well giving up. When Zuko heard his prayer, he gave forth the piercing sigh of death, and asked Lu Ten to lay hold of him and he would bring him to land.

Lu Ten was not long when the weakness of death came on him and his hold failed. Zuko looked round, and when he saw his two well-beloved brothers dead, he cared not whether he lived or died, and he gave forth the bitter sigh of death and his heart burst.

"They are gone," said Shyu Fire Sage to King Ozai, "and Ihave done what you desired me. The sons of Roku are dead and they will trouble you no more; and you have your wife hale and whole to yourself."

"Blessings for that upon you and may the good results accrue to me, Shyu. I count it no loss what I spent in the schooling and teaching of you. Now dry up the flood, and let me see if I can behold Mai," said Ozai. And Shyu Fire Sage dried up the flood from the plain and the three sons of Roku were lying together dead, without breath of life, side by side on the green meadow plain and Mai bending above showering down her tears.

Then Mai said this lament: "Fair one, loved one, flower of beauty; beloved upright and strong; beloved noble and modest warrior. Fair one, gold-eyed, beloved of thy wife; lovely to me at the trysting-place came thy clear voice through the woods of the Fire Nation. I cannot eat or smile henceforth. Break not today, my heart: soon enough shall I lie within my grave. Strong are the waves of sorrow, but stronger is sorrow's self, Ozai."

The people then gathered round the heroes' bodies and asked Ozai what was to be done with the bodies. The order that he gave was that they should dig a pit and put the three brothers in it side by side.

Mai kept sitting on the brink of the grave, constantly asking the gravediggers to dig the pit wide and free. When the bodies of the brothers were put in the grave, Mai said:--

"Come over hither, Zuko, my love,  
Let Kuzon close to Lu Ten lie;  
If the dead had any sense to feel.  
Ye would have made a place for Mai."

But it seems that there was no place for Mai in their grave, and she got sadder everyday that flew by. One day when she was riding in a wagon, she flung herself out onto a rock and was killed. The newly wed wife of Ozai, King of Fire spread the word of Mai's commited suicide and asked to mourn for Mai's death. Until the day of today in the Fire Nation, the tale of Mai was still known and they called her these days 'Mai of the Sorrows'.

-------------------------

**Mai:** That was fun.

**Azula:** Yeah right, totally waste of time.

**Zuko:** What do you mean? You didn't even played in this.

**Azula:** No, but someone has to accompany the Author.

**Everyone:** -takes a look at Me-

**Me:** -bandaged- Mpmp

**Azula:** Sure girl –smirks-

**Ty lee:** Wait a second, who did Ozai marry at the end?

**Me:** -freed- I don't know, Ursa? Anyway review, request pairing/fairytale please.

**Ty lee:** Here's the list of the still has to be done:

_Fairytales:  
_Cap O' rushes  
Chinese Cinderella  
Valissa the beautiful(I didn't find it yet)  
The most beautiful girl in Ireland(Isn't this the same story as Deidre of the Sorrows?)  
Midsummer night's dreams  
Snow White  
St Joseph of the forest  
Rumpelstiltskin  
Snow White and Rose Red  
The Juniper Tale

_Pairings:  
_Topshot  
General Fai  
Longerbee  
Kataang(again)  
Zutara(again)  
Jetzula

Note: This isn't the right order.

_Deidre of the Sorrows is for Mad-Hatter-LCarol  
Maiko is for sleepydragon001, 13515, "Person", scarlet and Mad-Hatter-LCarol_


	15. Author Note2

_Author's Note:_

**Ty Lee:** So which fairytale is it this time?

**Katara:** I don't think there's one this time. Look at what is writing!

**Toph:** Care to share with the blind one?!

**Sokka:** Oh sorry Toph! We forgot...

**Toph:** Just read it!

**Aang:** It says "Author's Note".

**Zuko:** Yeah, but where IS the Author?

**Azula:** You should be happy she's not here. Finally some peace.

**Katara:** Isn't there a way, Aang that you can make a connection with her?

**Toph:** Yeah Twinkle Toes! Try some Spiritual blah blah.

**Aang:** I...I don't know. Well I can always try. -sits down and concetrate, eyes closed-

**Toph:** You know I was just joking!

**Aang:** -opens eyes-

**Katara:** Why are his eyes and his arrow shining? Is he in the Avatarstate?

**Azula:** That's impossible!

**Aang:** -other voice speaking- Greetings everyone, this is slimmmeiske2 speaking! I would like to ask the ones who read this to vote on the poll I made. It's about this fanfic, so I would appreciate it if you would vote. I hope I will be able to get enough votes so I can start as soon as possible on the next fairytale. But honestly my exams are starting on december 4th and ends december 19th. I will have little time then, so I won't be able to update more regulary. -closes eyes-

**Mai:** That was unexpected...and boring.

**Katara:** A poll she said. Maybe where you have to vote who's the best pairing or something like that.

**Zuko:** I just hope I'm not in that poll.

**Aang:** -opens eyes again- What happened?

**Sokka:** -grabs Aang by the arm and tells him the whole story-

**Ty Lee:** Look I found the pairings which are mentioned -waves-

**Aang and Katara:** VOTE FOR KATAANG!

**Azula:** Me and Jet? Whose that?

**Mai:** I'll kill all the ones who vote for Zutara!

**Zuko:** -whispers- She means it.


	16. BloodRed and CloudWhite

**Disclaimer: I don't own Snow-White and Rose-Red nor do I own Avatar. Snow-White and Rose-Red is from The Brothers Grimm and Avatar is from Nickelodeon.**

**A/N: I used a lot of creatures who live in the Avatar world. Maybe it's helpful if you look them up on , then you click on "World of Avatar" (it's on your left) and then you click on "Creatures".**

**Me:** Hi guys! Sorry for updating so late.

**Zuko:** -pissed off- Yeah, yeah, you are always too late.

**Me:** But this time I have a good excuse, Zuko. You see I was waiting until the readers voted in my poll. In the end, I got three voters, including myself. There were two winners this one, and the story Cannetella with Ursai, but I chose this one, since the pairing was requested a long time ago by Dodogrrl.

**Aang:** And that was?

**Me:** General Fai. But this fairytale also includes Longerbee.

**Mai:** What me again?

**Me:** Yup, sorry Mai.

**Azula:** Let's put that aside for a moment. You still did a very long time over it.

**Me:** Ah well, I was afraid uploading this story. We did a quiz and most people didn't know about Snow-White and Rose-Red, so some of us told what it was and on the end my teacher was like: "Umm did you guys think about the fact that they meant something different then playing? You know that when they told fairytales to the public they needed something like horror and erotic factors to keep…?" Inside I was freaked out. Sure I had heard of the original Little Red Riding Hood, but still…

**Everyone:** -freaked out-

**Mai:** -angry- YOU DON'T THINK THAT I AM GOING TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!

**Me:** -thinking- Why did I tell that again?

**Ty Lee:** Calm down Mai, I'm sure slimmmeiske2 wouldn't let you do something like that.

**Me:** Of course, I wouldn't! Maybe we better start this before someone kills me.

**Ty Lee:** Here's the list:  
Snow-White: Mai (Blood-Red)  
Rose-Red: Smellerbee (Cloud-White)  
Bear: General Fong  
Prince: Longshot  
Widow: Ta Min  
Angel: Yue  
Dwarf: Poon

**Aang:** Who's Poon?

**Iroh:** -sarcasm- A very nice guard at the Fire Nation prison.

**Zuko:** Who's Ta Min then?

**Iroh:** Your great-grandmother, wife of Avatar Roku.

**Azula:** -surprissed- We are family of Roku? Why didn't anyone told me that?

**Zuko:** Seems like you aren't that important.

**Azula: **WHAT?!

**Me:** -misunderstood- Right, like Azula said: START!

There was once a poor widow, named Ta Min who lived in a lonely cottage. In front of the cottage was a garden wherein stood two rose-trees, one of which bore red and the other white roses. She had two children who were like the two rose-trees, and one was called Blood-Red, and the other Cloud-White. They were as good and happy, as busy and cheerful as ever two children in the world were, only Blood-Red was more quiet and timid than Cloud-White. Cloud-White liked better to run about in the meadows and fields seeking flowers and catching butterflies; but Blood-Red sat at home with her mother, and helped her with her housework, or read to her when there was nothing to do.

The two children were so fond of one another that they always held each other by the hand when they went out together, and when Blood-Red said: "We will not leave each other," Cloud-White answered: "Never so long as we live," and Ta Min would add: "What one has she must share with the other."

They often ran about the forest alone and gathered red berries, and no beasts did them any harm, but came close to them trustfully. The little rabbaroo would eat a cabbage-leaf out of their hands, the fox antelope grazed by their side, the ostrich horse leapt merrily by them, and the blue Jays sat still upon the boughs, and sang whatever they knew.

No mishap overtook them; if they had stayed too late in the forest, and night came on, they laid themselves down near one another upon the moss, and slept until morning came, and their mother knew this and did not worry on their account.

Once when they had spent the night in the wood and the dawn had roused them, they saw a beautiful child, with white hair in a shining white dress sitting near their bed. She got up and looked quite kindly at them, but said nothing and went into the forest. And when they looked round they found that they had been sleeping quite close to the great Divide, and would certainly have fallen into it in the darkness if they had gone only a few paces further. And Ta Min told them that it must have been the angel who watches over good children.

Blood-Red and Cloud-White kept their mother's little cottage so neat that it was a pleasure to look inside it. In the summer Cloud-White took care of the house, and every morning laid a wreath of flowers by her mother's bed before she awoke, in which was a rose from each tree. In the winter Blood-Red lit the fire and hung the kettle on the hob. The kettle was of brass and shone like gold, so brightly was it polished. In the evening, when the snowflakes fell, the mother said: "Go, Blood-Red, and bolt the door," and then they sat round the hearth, and the mother took her spectacles and read aloud out of a large book, and the two girls listened as they sat and spun. And close by them lay a koala lamb upon the floor, and behind them upon a perch sat a white screaming bird with its head hidden beneath its wings.

One evening, as they were thus sitting comfortably together, someone knocked at the door as if he wished to be let in. Ta Min said: "Quick, Cloud-White, open the door, it must be a traveler who is seeking shelter." Cloud-White went and pushed back the bolt, thinking that it was a poor man, but it was not; it was a platypus bear that stretched his broad, black head within the door.

Cloud-White screamed and sprang back, the koala lamb bleated, the screaming bird screamed, and Blood-Red hid herself behind her mother's bed. But the platypus bear began to speak and said: "Do not be afraid, I will do you no harm! I am half-frozen, and only want to warm myself a little beside you."

"Poor bear," said Ta Min, "lie down by the fire, only take care that you do not burn your coat."

Then she cried: "Blood-Red, Cloud-White, come out, the bear will do you no harm, he means well." So they both came out, and by-and-by the koala lamb and screaming bird came nearer, and were not afraid of him.

The platypus bear said: "Here, children, knock the snow out of my coat a little"; so they brought the broom and swept the platypus bear's hide clean; and he stretched himself by the fire and growled contentedly and comfortably. It was not long before they grew quite at home, and played tricks with their clumsy guest. They tugged his hair with their hands, put their feet upon his back and rolled him about, or they took a hazel-switch and beat him, and when he growled they laughed. But the platypus bear took it all in good part, only when they were too rough he called out: "Leave me alive, children, Snow-white, Rose-red, will you beat your wooer dead?"

When it was bedtime, and the others went to bed, Ta Min said to the platypus bear: "You can lie there by the hearth, and then you will be safe from the cold and the bad weather." As soon as day dawned the two children let him out, and he trotted across the snow into the forest.

Henceforth the platypus bear came every evening at the same time, laid himself down by the hearth, and let the children amuse themselves with him as much as they liked; and they got so used to him that the doors were never fastened until their black friend had arrived.

When spring had come and all outside was green, the platypus bear said one morning to Blood-Red: "Now I must go away, and cannot come back for the whole summer."

"Where are you going, then, dear bear?" asked Blood-Red.

"I must go into the forest and guard my treasures from the wicked dwarfs. In the winter, when the earth is frozen hard, they are obliged to stay below and cannot work their way through; but now, when the sun has thawed and warmed the earth, they break through it, and come out to pry and steal; and what once gets into their hands, and in their caves, does not easily see daylight again."

Blood-Red was quite sorry at his departure, and as she unbolted the door for him, and the platypus bear was hurrying out, he caught against the bolt and a piece of his hairy coat was torn off, and it seemed to Blood-Red as if she had seen gold shining through it, but she was not sure about it. The platypus bear ran away quickly, and was soon out of sight behind the trees.

A short time afterwards Ta Min sent her children into the forest to get firewood. There they found a big tree which lay felled on the ground, and close by the trunk something was jumping backwards and forwards in the grass, but they could not make out what it was. When they came nearer they saw a dwarf, Poon with an old withered face and a snow-white beard a yard long. The end of the beard was caught in a crevice of the tree, and the little fellow was jumping about like a dog tied to a rope, and did not know what to do.

He glared at the girls with fiery brown eyes and cried: "Why do you stand there? Can you not come here and help me?"

"What are you up to, little man?" asked Cloud-White.

"You stupid, prying goose!" answered Poon: "I was going to split the tree to get a little wood for cooking. The little bit of food that we people get is immediately burnt up with heavy logs; we do not swallow so much as you coarse, greedy folk. I had just driven the wedge safely in, and everything was going as I wished; but the cursed wedge was too smooth and suddenly sprang out, and the tree closed so quickly that I could not pull out my beautiful white beard; so now it is tight and I cannot get away, and the silly, sleek, milk-faced things laugh! Ugh! How odious you are!"

The children tried very hard, but they could not pull the beard out, it was caught too fast. "I will run and fetch someone," said Cloud-White.

"You senseless goose!" snarled Poon; "why should you fetch someone? You are already two too many for me; can you not think of something better?"

"Don't be impatient," said Blood-Red, "I will help you," and she pulled her scissors out of her pocket, and cut off the end of the beard.

As soon as Poon felt himself free he laid hold of a bag which lay amongst the roots of the tree, and which was full of gold, and lifted it up, grumbling to himself: "Uncouth people, to cut off a piece of my fine beard. Bad luck to you!" and then he swung the bag upon his back, and went off without even once looking at the children.

Some time afterwards Blood-Red and Cloud-White went to catch a dish of fish. As they came near the brook they saw something like a large grasshopper jumping towards the water, as if it were going to leap in. They ran to it and found it was Poon. "Where are you going?'" said Cloud-White; "you surely don't want to go into the water?"

"I am not such a fool!" cried Poon; "don't you see that the accursed fish wants to pull me in?" The little man had been sitting there fishing, and unluckily the wind had tangled up his beard with the fishing-line; a moment later a big fish made a bite and the feeble creature had not strength to pull it out; the fish kept the upper hand and pulled Poon towards him. He held on to all the reeds and rushes, but it was of little good, for he was forced to follow the movements of the fish, and was in urgent danger of being dragged into the water.

The girls came just in time; they held him fast and tried to free his beard from the line, but all in vain, beard and line were entangled fast together. There was nothing to do but to bring out the scissors and cut the beard, whereby a small part of it was lost. When the dwarf saw that he screamed out: "Is that civil, you toadstool, to disfigure a man's face? Was it not enough to clip off the end of my beard? Now you have cut off the best part of it. I cannot let myself be seen by my people. I wish you had been made to run the soles off your shoes!" Then he took out a sack of pearls which lay in the rushes, and without another word he dragged it away and disappeared behind a stone.

It happened that soon afterwards Ta Min sent the two children to the town to buy needles and thread, and laces and ribbons. The road led them across a heath upon which huge pieces of rock lay strewn about. There they noticed a large bird hovering in the air, flying slowly round and round above them; it sank lower and lower, and at last settled near a rock not far away. Immediately they heard a loud, piteous cry. They ran up and saw with horror that the raven eagle had seized their old acquaintance Poon, and was going to carry him off.

The children, full of pity, at once took tight hold of the little man, and pulled against the raven eagle so long that at last he let his booty go. As soon as the dwarf had recovered from his first fright he cried with his shrill voice: "Could you not have done it more carefully! You dragged at my brown coat so that it is all torn and full of holes, you clumsy creatures!" Then he took up a sack full of precious stones, and slipped away again under the rock into his hole. The girls, who by this time were used to his ingratitude, went on their way and did their business in town.

As they crossed the heath again on their way home they surprised Poon, who had emptied out his bag of precious stones in a clean spot, and had not thought that anyone would come there so late. The evening sun shone upon the brilliant stones; they glittered and sparkled with all colours so beautifully that the children stood still and stared at them. "Why do you stand gaping there?" cried Poon, and his ashen- grey face became copper-red with rage.

He was still cursing when a loud growling was heard, and a black platypus bear came trotting towards them out of the forest. Poon sprang up in a fright, but he could not reach his cave, for the platypus bear was already close.

Then in the dread of his heart he cried: "Dear Mr Platypus Bear, spare me, I will give you all my treasures; look, the beautiful jewels lying there! Grant me my life; what do you want with such a slender little fellow as I? you would not feel me between your teeth. Come, take these two wicked girls, they are tender morsels for you, fat as young quails; for mercy's sake eat them!" The platypus bear took no heed of his words, but gave the wicked creature a single blow with his paw, and he did not move again.

The girls had run away, but the platypus bear called to them: "Blood-Red and Cloud-White, do not be afraid; wait, I will come with you." Then they recognized his voice and waited, and when he came up to them suddenly his bearskin fell off, and he stood there a handsome man, clothed all in gold.

"I am a king's son. My name is Fong," he said, "and I was bewitched by that wicked dwarf, who had stolen my treasures; I have had to run about the forest as a savage platypus bear until I was freed by his death. Now he has got his well-deserved punishment."

Blood-Red was married to Fong, and Cloud-White to Longshot, and they divided between them the great treasure which Poon had gathered together in his cave. Ta Min lived peacefully and happily with her children for many years. She took the two rose-trees with her, and they stood before her window, and every year bore the most beautiful roses, white and red.

-----------

**Me:** I hope I don't get nightmares of this…

**Everyone else:** YOU ARE ONE TO TALK!

**Me:** Sorry guys.

**Ty Lee:** -whispering- I wasn't in this…sad

**Azula:** -whispering- I wasn't in this… good

**Toph:** Alright folks! Review!

**Sokka:** Request a fairytale!

**Katara and Aang:** Request a pairing!

**Me:** Here's the list of the pairing/fairytales that still have to be done.

_Fairytales:  
_Cap O' rushes  
Chinese Cinderella  
Valissa the beautiful(I didn't find it yet)  
The most beautiful girl in Ireland(Isn't this the same story as Deidre of the Sorrows?)  
Snow White  
St Joseph of the forest  
Rumpelstiltskin  
The Juniper Tale

_Pairings:  
_Topshot  
Kataang(again)  
Zutara(again)  
Jetzula

Me: I removed Midsummer Night's Dream, since it's a play from Shakespear and not a fairytale. Also if you find that Longerbee should have a fairytale around them, please tell(for the moment they are removed of the list).

**Ty Lee:** VOTE

**Katara:** IN

**Toph:** THE

**Everyone:** POLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Me:** Thanks guys. (PS: Don't vote for Snow-White and Rose-Red, I just done it) (PSS: For those who don't know where to find the poll: Click on my user's name and above my profil ether should be standing "Poll: Which fairytale and pairing are the best? Vote Now!")

_Snow-White and Rose-Red is for Lady Charity  
General Fai is for Dodogrrl  
Longerbee is for amythyst_


End file.
